Desde la Adultez
by Anais99
Summary: Ahora que evaluaba su situación desde la adultez se dio cuenta que los cuatro fueron unos estúpidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Death note no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo uso a sus personajes sin ningún tipo de lucro.

**NOTAS: **la siguiente historia tiene una perspectiva diferente. He leído varios fics NeLi y ciertamente a Linda la veo como un personaje cuya personalidad no es para nada como la típica sentimentalista así que quiero mostrar otra perspectiva con este personaje para poner a el querido Near en una situación bastante distinta a la usual donde Linda es su lame botas.

Desde la adultez.

Había pasado el tiempo desde que la generación de Near, Mello, Matt y Linda dejaron Wammy´s, al principio los primeros tres fueron quienes se marcharon por la disputa al morir L dejándola a ella sola en ese orfanato, debe decir que su ausencia la sufrió como nunca ya que nada sería lo mismo sin ellos. La tranquilidad e imperturbabilidad de Near, el explosivo y prepotente carácter de Mello y la lealtad de Matt era algo que ella jamás en su vida volvió a encontrar. Pasaron varios meses sin tener noticias de ellos, sin embargo, lo último que recordaba fue la repentina solicitud de Roger para que ella hiciera unos retratos de Near y Mello ya que al parecer unos policías provenientes de Japón requerían dicha información. Vaya reto le fue dado. Se consideraba un artista desde muy joven, de hecho, estaba en ese orfanato porque su coeficiente intelectual era uno de los más altos del mundo, era considerada un prodigio en el mundo artístico, pero a ellos… a ellos los retrató miles de veces desde que se fueron, incluso los que le dio a Roger este los calificó de perfectos, pero para ello no lo eran. Nunca logró captar esa esencia que los tres muchachos poseían es decir, cada vez que los miraba a los ojos -tanto a Near como a Mello- encontraba un magnetismo tan distinto a pesar de que ambos poseían los mismos ojos negro profundo. Y fue esa profundidad quien se la tragó y la atrapó para siempre porque ella nunca logró sacarlos de su mente. Eran su más grande obsesión, quizá fue su sentido de artista, ya que ellos simplemente eran algo que no podía plasmarse en un lienzo…"_eran demasiado opuestos_"- pensó- _"Near demasiado inhumano, casi máquina sin sentimientos, Mello demasiado humano, un ser hecho de sentimientos"._

Matt era otra cosa, Lo envidiaba porque era la paz y el control de Mello, era aquello que mantenía al rubio a raya, porque Mello no quería perder a Matt más siempre lo arrastraba a su infierno personal. "_Es mi preciado demonio"_\- recodó que le dijo una vez el pelirojo – _"Simplemente mi vida es suya"_. Y claro que ella sabía esto porque Matt amaba a Mello, y Mello amaba a Matt de la misma forma en que ella amaba a Near solo que este último pareció nunca corresponderle. Hasta ese día…el albino fue el último en irse ya que debía esperar a que un equipo especial viniera desde los Estados Unidos por él, siendo apenas un chico que iniciaba la adolescencia. Ella era mayor por dos años, es decir, una adolescente ya y supuso que fue por eso que la noche antes de su partida entró a su habitación sabiendo que las reglas lo prohibían, que Roger podría llegar, pero más importante, que el albino podía negarse. Tocó la puerta de manera nerviosa y esperó unos segundos hasta que al fin esta se abrió.

Ahí estaba él, con esa mirada vacía y sin emociones y ella… llena y con demasiadas cosas por decirle. Quiso ser dulce, quiso que él la recordara siempre, quería ser la primera mujer en su vida, es por eso que aún con todo y sus nervios se atrevió a decirle su petición: "_Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo"- _y claro que él no entendió porque Linda era metáforas y abstracciones, Near era realidades y cosas demasiado específicas. – _"No te entiendo. Sé más específica"- _ahí lo supo, él estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance y por eso trató de alejarse. Sin embargo, con renovaba fuerza volvió y sin más le dijo: _"Relaciones coitales…Antes de irte quiero que tengamos relaciones coitales"- _estaba totalmente roja ese día, pero sus ojos mostraban valentía y coraje. Un atrevimiento que sorprendió al albino ya que este en cuanto procesó el mensaje de inmediato pensó en las tres posibilidades que ella ya había evaluado anteriormente, y, sabiendo que si ella a pesar de eso volvió para decirlo era porque estaba "tentando al demonio" como diría Mello, es por eso que aceptó y así pasaron su única noche juntos. Hubo placer, sí, a pesar de su inexperiencia lo hubo, pero se terminó pronto, demasiado quizá, porque él debía irse y no tenía tiempo para retrasos.

-Nathalia…Nathalia…¡Oye Nathalia te estoy hablando!- despertó de sus recuerdos.

-L-Lo lamento mucho Rose, estaba pensando en cosas.

-Sí, se te notaba. Es hora de irnos, el auto espera para llevarte a la galería. Por cierto, te ves hermosa. – su querida amiga y representante le dio un abrazo lleno de amor y genuina alegría por su logro. Habían pasado más de diez años desde aquello y ahora era una mujer adulta, pero cada vez que recordaba aquello, cada vez que lo analizaba se daba cuenta de lo estúpidos que fueron todos. Desde la adultez evaluaba a sus obsesiones dándose cuenta de tres cosas que en su niñez inocente no visualizó: El amor de Matt y Mello tenía un nombre: homosexualidad (claro que ellos nunca lo admitieron), la noche que pasó con Near fue una irresponsabilidad ya que pudo quedar embarazada del albino y finalmente, que la relación geométrica que tenían los cuatro estaba llena de amor, deseo, odio, lujuria y un deseo brutal de posesión. Los cuatro eran bestias con la diferencia de que los primeros siempre la sacaban a relucir mientras que Near y ella aún las mantenían atadas. Eran un todos con y contra todos, hasta que al final solo quedaron ella y Near.

Había cambiado, luego de ser adoptaba se dedicó a su mundo y trató de enterrar esa bizarra relación cambiando su nombre a Nathalia Ross, Linda quedó en Wammy´s llorando la ida de Near , o murió con Matt y Mello, aún no resolvía ese otro misterio. Se convirtió en una de las mejores pintoras de Inglaterra, su estilo era único, sombrío, magnético…o así fue catalogado por los críticos en su actual presentación. Al lado de toda esa gente siempre pensaba y se dio cuenta que al final nunca pudo deshacerse de la relación tóxica de su infancia porque esos tres chicos eran las más grandes musas que había tenido y que tendrá en su vida.

-¡Nathalia! ¡Oh Nathalia, tu exposición es simplemente maravillosa! Causa un temor inigualable, será la pesadilla para muchos.

-¿Usted cree señor Marcus?...Será que al fin me desharé de mis grandes pesadillas- aquello lo dijo con un deje de nostalgia, pero lo necesitaba. Quería dejar ir a esos tres tormentos ya que pronto se casaría…Su prometido era un gran empresario, pero ella sabía que todo aquello era más un beneficio que algo por "amor". Esa palabra, ese sentimiento era solo para los tres hombres de su vida, nada más. Pocas veces hablaban o se veían incluso.

-Eso espero. Pero vamos, la prensa espera por ti y creo que si no nos damos prisa van a comerse a Rose viva.

Fueron hasta un panel que estaba destinado exclusivamente para atender a la depredadora prensa que aguardaba, el arte, su arte se había vuelto el ojo del huracán por sus temáticas. Mezclados con los reporteros estaban los grandes del arte, hombres y mujeres que eran su círculo vicioso de puñales que fingían ser sus amigos, pero su influencia era tal que su presencia solo engrandecía su obra.

-Señorita Nathalia, díganos, ¿qué motivación tuvo ahora para la realización de esta magnífica exposición? – una reportera bastante tímida le hizo aquella pregunta.

\- Mi motivación siempre ha sido la misma, si te hablo de ella nos daría toda la noche. Pero te diré que dos de ellos están ahora muertos y uno, simplemente vive como un fantasma. – aquello dejó a la audiencia completamente sumergida en un profundo silencio que le recordó demasiado a Wammy´s , pero este de pronto se vio interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor proveniente de una de las artistas al ver a Simon Warren, pintor destacado, caer al suelo mientras se revolcaba y de sus ojos, oídos y nariz brotaban grandes cantidades de sangre. Lo que presenció fue lo más sangriento que sus ojos habían visto. Pronto se armó un alboroto y tanto la policía como los paramédicos no dudaron en llegar, ella fue guiada por sus guardias hacia sus camerinos por el temor de que fuera un atentado hacia su persona. Qué cobardes, ella no tenía miedo, en sus venas corrían las enseñanzas de Wammy´s.

La habitación estaba llena de títeres y juguetes_, _no parecía la habitación de un adulto. La televisión se encontraba encendida mientras él se concentraba en pintar una pequeña muñeca de aspecto similar a la mujer que veía por la televisión. Escuchó que la puerta fue tocada y con un seco "adelante" una cabellera rubia se asomó.

-Near, nos acaban de llamar de Inglaterra. Al parecer tenemos un caso allá.

\- Bien, avísale a Rester y Gevanni. Analizaremos los detalles en el avión.

-Sí, de inmediato.

Las cosas habían estado aburridas desde el caso Kira, realmente aburridas. Los criminales eran realmente una basura y cuando pensó que tendría un reto de gran envergadura resultó ser un Kira barato. Qué molestia, sentía que su intelecto estaba siendo insultado y desperdiciado, pero era su trabajo, se preparó toda su vida para ser un digno sucesor de "L" y sabía que lo había logrado. Sentía que al mundo ya se le estaban acabando las personas interesantes porque Ligth murió como el villano más grande que el mundo haya conocido (después de Hittler claro está), "L" murió para dejar una pista sobre la identidad de Kira, Mello y Matt murieron ayudándolo a él…en fin, un mundo aburrido, pero según las explicaciones de Halle este prometía ser un caso interesante, y lo era aún más ya que una de las involucradas en los nuevos asesinatos era nada más y nada menos que Linda. Su antigua compañera de Wammy´s y con quien tuvo su primera y única relación sexual coital.

La recordaba como una niña soñadora pero no sumisa que tenía uno de los intelectos más grandes del orfanato e incluso era una de las integrantes en la línea sucesoria, pero lo dejó porque simplemente "L" nunca fue un modelo a seguir para ella. Las constantes peleas en las que se enfrascaba con Mello solo para defenderlo las cuales le parecían francamente ridículas. Él no la tomaba en cuenta precisamente, fue su insistencia lo que hizo que él al fin le hablara y terminara siendo parte de su círculo.

-Según los informes Simon Warren fue la tercera víctima en un plazo de tres semanas, hasta el momento el asesino ha matado una por semana.

-¿Alguna característica en común?- preguntó aún terminando de pintar la pequeña muñeca.

-Mmm, una mujer y dos varones, los tres pintores, sin embargo, el más reconocido fue Warren. – Rester revisaba parte de los informes.

-¿Cómo fueron sus muertes?-

\- Bueno, las dos primeras fueron con disparos directos a la cien, sin embargo, el de Warren aún no logran determinar la causa de muerte, aunque por la forma es posible que sea un envenenamiento. – Guevanni pasó las fotografías a Near quién las examinó y empezó a realizar el análisis jugando con su típico mechón de cabello.

\- En cuanto aterricemos pide todos los análisis que se hayan hecho a las víctimas y también recoge un informe detallado sobre todas las relaciones de Warren así como las principales figuras del arte aquí en Inglaterra para ampliar la lista de involucrados y posibles víctimas.

Estaba muy furiosa, no podía creer que su exposición más significativa se viera arruinada por una desgracia como esa. Vio en las noticias que este era el tercer pintor asesinado, ese maldito tenía algo así que se puso a evaluar la situación. Tenía dos posibilidades: una, el asesino tenía algo personal contra los pintores y dos, algo en contra de Warren, aunque eso no justificaba la muerte de las otras dos personas. Quedaba con solo una posibilidad, sin embargo, no podía desechar la segunda ya que carecía de información y el guiarse únicamente con los medios de comunicación no era algo exactamente viable.

-¡Nathalia mira!...No lo puedo creer.

-Rose deja de gritar, no estoy sorda.

-Lo lamento jeje. Es solo que acaba de llegar el informe de ventas y tus pinturas se vendieron incluso al triple de su precio inicial.

-¿Qué?...Dame eso-

-Sé que no es algo positivo, pero estoy segura de que la muerte de Warren en tú exposición tuvo algo que ver. Ya sabes, con tu fama de la pintora de la muerte…

-Claro – tuvo que sentarse aún con el documento en las manos- las personas son unas morbosas malditas.

\- Y ¿no supiste la última? Dijeron en los noticiaros que la policía no había podido dar con el asesino por lo cual tuvieron que llamar a un detective especial….¿cuál era su nombre?...era solo una letra…

-"L".

-Sí, ese. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Intuición.

-Ya veo.

Así que Nate River volvería a Inglaterra. Era increíble, después de tantos años de no verse. Aunque en el fondo esperaba no verlo.

Veía el paisaje de Inglaterra y no lo invadió la nostalgia en lo más mínimo, lo único que llegó a él fueron los recuerdos de Wammy´s al lado de esas tres personas. Debían ser cautelosos al llegar ya que por obvias razones no podía saberse la identidad de "L" por ningún motivo. Inmediatamente al llegar el caso a sus manos recibió la llamada de Roger ofreciéndoles el orfanato como lugar de operaciones y a pesar de su desagrado estuvo de acuerdo en que sería el lugar menos sospechoso. Se instalaron bajo las curiosas miradas de los niños que al perecer serían sus futuros sucesores. Sabía que llamaba la atención por su físico, pero igualmente le molestaba. Conforme creció se dio cuenta de que odiaba a los niños por ser tan ruidosos y molestos, "_igual que ellos"_, pensó.

-Nate, qué gusto verte.

-Roger…- se veía viejo, pero era lógico, ellos ya habían crecido y desde pequeños Roger nunca fue un hombre exactamente joven.

-Tu equipo y tu pueden usar la habitación de piano para instalarse. – ¿De verdad tenía que ser _esa_ habitación?

-¿No hay otra disponible?

-Es la más grande y veo que traen bastantes cosas. El piano y los demás instrumentos los pondremos al rincón. Ya suspendimos las lecciones de esa materia.

-Si no queda otra opción…- estaba bastante inconforme. Wammy´s tenía un sótano 2 veces más grande que esa habitación. Algo planeaba ese sujeto, pero no tenía cabeza para ocuparse de las estupideces de Roger, tenía un caso que resolver. Ya después se ocuparía de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-El cuerpo fue encontrado en la casa de habitación de la artista. Aparentemente había sangre que brotaba de sus ojos y nariz. Esta es ya la cuarta víctima en lo que lleva el mes. Desde Londres para Noticias R, Lauren Reid- el reportaje de la periodista versó en la cuarta víctima de asesinato la cual fue otra artista bastante cercana a la castaña, solo que esta se caracterizaba por un arte más soñador. A decir verdad, representaba lo que alguna vez quiso ser Linda durante su estadía en Wammy´s. Durante su niñez nunca pudo entrar en el trío de muchachos como ella quería porque para estos la chica simplemente era muy distinta, su mundo era otro por lo cual no tenía nada que ver en la cerrada competencia que se formó entre ellos, la cual fue iniciada por Mello.

-Es increíble. De todas las personas jamás me imagine que ella falleciera. Es decir, nunca se había escuchado un escándalo de su parte, de Warren se esperaba…pero ella…

-Si tienes razón, fue la persona que menos imaginé. Mary era una mujer bastante tranquila. – hablaba la castaña mientras apagaba la enorme televisión. Toda esta conmoción la tenía bastante estresada y la falta de información la crispaba aún más. Sin embargo, quería hacerlo por ella misma, sabía de la estadía del albino en Inglaterra, pero su orgullo le impedía tomar el teléfono y pedir a Roger el contacto. Quería hacer algo por sus colegas y por ella misma porque también era una artista y que no haya muerto aún no significaba que no estuviera dentro de las siguientes víctimas.

-Oye Nath, ¿cómo van las cosas con Vincent?

-¿Tú como crees Rose? Igual que siempre…realmente no estoy segura de seguir con toda esta relación falsa. Tú sabes perfectamente el por qué es este compromiso, el beneficio económico lo necesito. - su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de su casa el cual utilizaba para sus negocios- Rose, podrías contestar, estoy un poco ocupada terminando con las cuentas.

-Claro…¿Hola?...Si, si está. ¿De parte de quién?...Veré si está disponible…Nath, es para ti.

-Estoy ocupada y no quiero hablar con nadie…- en estos momentos no tenía cabeza para sus negocios, a duras penas se las estaba apañando para lograr sacar las cuentas de las ganancias que produjo su pasada exposición.

-Pero…¿Disculpe?...Sí le diré…Es un tal Roger…- la castaña se levantó extrañada por la repentina llamada. Qué rayos quería Roger con ella, aún no era la fecha para que se comunicaran, definitivamente algo estaba mal, muy mal. Se levantó y cogió el teléfono:

-Hola…

-Linda, ¿cómo estás?- la voz del anciano se escuchó bastante jovial, demasiado quizá y eso simplemente significaba que estaba tramando algo.

-Roger, no esperaba la llamada.

-Si lo sé, es algo repentino. Pero bueno quería hacerte una invitación ya que tú eres la que más donaciones da a Wammy´s. Esta noche haremos una pequeña reunión para conmemorar la fecha especial, ¿estás disponible? Me gustaría que vinieras. – Realmente aquello no le estaba dando buena espina. Ella no era estúpida y Roger tramaba algo, pero quiso aprovechar ya que sabía que era un hecho que el mayor tenía contacto con Near y con suerte podía sacarle algún tipo de información que la encaminara mejor para poder dar con el responsable de los crímenes de sus colegas.

-Ahí estaré.

-Genial, es a las 8.

De inmediato colgó y se disculpó con su amiga, necesitaba estar sola para poder analizar mejor la situación. Pidió un té a su empleada Susy y sentándose en su cama quiso despejarse para poder pensar mejor las cosas. Quería concentrarse específicamente en las muertes, pero la llamada de Roger no se la sacaba de la cabeza. Es decir, el mayor la llamaba una o dos veces al año ya que como él mismo lo mencionó era una de las principales donadoras de Wammy´s ya que a pesar de todo siempre se sentiría en deuda con el lugar que le dio un techo y comida, sin ese orfanato ella no estaría donde está ahora. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que Roger era un hombre que adoraba jugar sucio poniendo a las personas en callejones sin salida con el fin de lograr algún objetivo retorcido que este se fijara y la llamada tan improvista tenía algo detrás, especialmente por la estadía del albino en el territorio.

Estaba nerviosa sí, no quería ir sí, pero lamentablemente el tiempo se pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto y tuvo que alistarse demasiado rápido porque al ver su reloj de mesa se dio cuenta que faltaban veinte minutos para la hora fijada. Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y pidió a su chofer que la llevara al lugar. Al llegar Roger la esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien ya que la vio en repetidas ocasiones cundo el mayor la castigaba junto con Mello y Matt. Los famosos castigos de Roger…vaya recuerdos…eran lo peor del mundo. Una auténtica tortura para cualquier niño ya que se encargaba de quitarles lo que más les gustaba: el chocolate de Mello, los videojuegos de Matt y sus pinceles…Los odiaba con toda su alma.

-Lamento el retraso- trató de disculparse sin que su nerviosismo se notara, no podía mostrarle miedo, ella era una adulta ahora. Había cambiado tanto, su cabello castaño ahora llegaba a la cintura y lo dejó suelto porque eso la hacía sentir libre, su cuerpo ahora de mujer se desarrolló en demasía, al parecer tuvo buena herencia ya que sus senos eran de un tamaño promedio y su trasero era bastante generoso. Es resumen una mujer que más de uno se deseaba y casi todas envidiaban.

-Esta bien, imagino que tu vida tan ocupaba no te deja espacio para cenas humildes. - un comentario ácido, típico de Roger. Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor se sintió invadida por recuerdos que la llenaron de nostalgia y le dejaban un sabor agridulce. En los escalones se sentaban los tres a jugar con la nieve cada diciembre, ella discutiendo con Mello porque quería traer al albino afuera, pero este siempre le reprendía por esa obsesión suya con la "bola de algodón antisocial".

-Roger dime, ¿por qué me llamaste?

-¿No te lo dije? Es una cena de…

-Dime la verdad. – No lo dejó terminar de hablar- Sé que soy una de las principales donadoras de Wammy´s pero me llamas una o dos veces al año, si realmente no fuera algo más que una simple cena tú y yo ni siquiera estuviéramos hablando en este momento. Además, Near está en Inglaterra y sé que lo sabes…¿entonces?...- quería la verdad, pero ciertamente la reacción que menos esperó del mayor fue la estrepitosa risa que este soltó en cuanto finalizó de hablar. Era realmente bizarro.

-Vaya vaya, creo que me atrapaste. Eres increíble Linda, creí que podría engañarte, pero veo que no lo logré. Bueno…simplemente quería darte la sorpresa de una reunión de antiguos amigos- luego de decir esto abrió la puerta del comedor dejando ver a una mujer rubia, y dos varones, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, nunca los había visto en su vida, pero destilaban la esencia de…Near…Él estaba ahí, como si aquello no fuera con él. Estaba tan cambiado, pero era lógico ya que habían crecido. A pesar de estar sentado podría jurar que estaba más alto, quizá más que ella, utilizaba sus usuales ropas blancas y su cabello se había vuelto un poco más largo y lacio de lo que recordaba antes. Se quedó atrapada en su mirada, más oscura que antes (si es que eso era posible), más madura, era una mirada que lo había visto todo en los crímenes más aterradores que jamás conociera la humanidad iniciando por Kira. Se auto despertó de su letargo para no ser tan obvia, los cambios eran normales ellos ya no eran unos niños después de todo. Ya más centrada lo único que quería era ahorcar a Roger, pero se conformó con dirigirle una mirada tan helada que el mayor se llevó una tremenda sorpresa. No sabía que la castaña podía tener una mirada así _"igual a la de Mello"_ fue lo que pensó.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Roger con una sonrisa que tanto Near como Linda se dieron cuenta de la treta que seguramente pensaba montar: "_maldito viejo"_ fue el cortés pensamiento de ambos- Parece que nuestra última invitada llegó. Por favor Linda, toma asiento- le ofreció el único lugar al costado de la mesa, uno que daba justo frente al albino y su equipo.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción- era Gevanni quien inesperadamente rompió el silencio incómodo que se había formado, él reconocía a esa chica, en verdad la admiraba mucho, ha sido de las pocas personas que con una simple pintura lo había hecho temblar de temor- ¿acaso usted no es la famosa pintora Nathalia Ross?

-Sí, así es.- cortante. Su rabia era bastante notoria.

-Su nombre verdadero durante el tiempo que estuvo en Wammy´s fue Linda, al ser adoptada lo cambió.

-Mi vida personal no es el tema de conversación Roger. Y esa no fue la respuesta a la pregunta del detective. – A Near ciertamente le sorprendió (claro está que sus facciones no lo demostraron), la respuesta de la castaña. Linda nunca fue una niña que respondiera a sus mayores de forma tan insolente. Cómo había cambiado.

-Tienes razón, disculpa.

-Roger- ahora fue el albino quien tomó la palabra- ¿para qué nos reuniste?

-Oh vamos, me siento acribillado. Lo único que quería era una vieja reunión con mis chicos problemáticos.

-Entiendo. Entonces únicamente debiste cenar con Linda ya que nunca tuve nada que ver con los problemas que causaba junto a Matt y Mello. – ella simplemente quedó impactada. ¡Near había dicho más de dos palabras! Y lo hizo para insultarla el muy desgraciado.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es la verdad. – ni siquiera la miraba y eso realmente la molestó.

-Veo que sigues con tus típicos arranques de "soy un antisocial no me hables". Lástima, pensé que ser el reemplazo de "L" te había cambiado la forma de ser y ver el mundo. – Roger, Halle, Rester y Gevanni se mantenían en silencio. El primero disfrutando de la actitud de la castaña mientras que los últimos tres simplemente no podían creer que una persona fuera capaz de dirigirse así a su superior. Ese comentario fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo del albino.

-Jajajaja, qué animado se puso esto. – Roger estaba haciendo los comentarios más venenosos de la noche echando leña al fuego.

-Yo debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Linda acabas de llegar. Aún no hemos hablado de nada…siéntate.- la mirada que le dedicó la hizo obedecer casi de inmediato. Siempre hubo graves consecuencias cuando el mayor hacía esa mirada. Resignándose volvió a su asiento.

-Es una fecha muy importante, quería que todos estuviéramos juntos.

-Es el aniversario de la muerte de Matt y Mello. – el ambiente estaba tenso. Linda bajó la mirada triste. Claro que ella recordaba esa fecha, la llevaba en su mente gravada en fuego.

-Exacto. Por eso quiero que toda la situación en torno a ellos quede aclarada lo más que se pueda- _¿De qué está hablando?_ Fue lo que ambos pensaron- Linda, hay algo de lo que quiero que nos hables. -Aquello la sorprendió mucho. – Es lógico que te enteraste de la muerte de ambos durante el caso de Kira, pero cuando te llamé para contártelo no parecías sorprendida.

-¿Cuál es el punto Roger?- esta vez quien intercedió fue el albino, estaba cansado y quería estar de regreso a su habitación tenía un caso que resolver no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo ahí.

-El día de la muerte de ambos tú estabas en Estados Unidos presentando una de tus obras, lo pasaron en un noticiero. Además, los policías japoneses nunca pudieron dar con la ubicación de ambos.

-Esto parece una especie de interrogación. Es ridículo- estaba molesta.

-Lo único que quiero saber es si tuviste algo que ver. Es todo.

\- ¿No es obvio? Eran una mafia bastante limitada en recursos. Llegué una semana antes. La noche que me instalé ambos entraron a la habitación. Estaban tal como los recordaba- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, fue un detalle que para el albino no pasó desapercibido- Recuerdo que Mello tenía una gran marca de quemadura en su rostro, los invité a ponerse cómodos y me contaron todo lo que había sucedido con Kira. -"_Típico de Mello"_ fue lo que el albino pensó. – No fue algo que me sorprendiera, pero…Mello me explicó que necesitaba armas, un auto y un camión.

-Fuiste tú quien le proporcionó a Mello esas cosas.- Esta vez quien intercedió fue Rester

-Sí.

-Linda, no fuiste muy consciente. Kira pudo haberte encontrado. – Era increíble que a esas alturas de la vida Roger la estuviera reprendiendo.

-Pero no lo hizo. Y si, fui muy consciente. No iba a exponerme a que me asesinaran. Además, el plan era bastante viable, no me arriesgaría sabiendo que no resultaría Roger, no insultes mi intelecto.

-No lo hago.

Luego de aquello la cena siguió bastante silenciosa a excepción de pequeñas intervenciones que el equipo de SPK hacía al preguntarle sobre su carrera artística. Sin embargo, estaba cansada y bastante estresada. No veía sentido a su estadía ahí. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Al revisar vio que el contacto llevaba el nombre de "bastardo", genial, ahora qué quería ese idiota de Vincent, no tenía humor.

-¿No vas a contestar Linda?-

-No es nadie importante- se decidió por silenciar su teléfono. Y continuaron con el calvario.

-Oh ya veo…mmm…Linda, qué tal si nos hablas de tu compromiso con el empresario- era oficial, ese hombre la estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero sabía que si explotaba sería la victoria del anciano.

\- Bueno, me casaré dentro de poco con Vincent Ford aquí en Inglaterra. Fin de la historia. – nuevamente fue lo más seca y cortante que pudo dejando a más de uno con la palabra en la boca. La verdad para los miembros de SPK era más sabio abstenerse de hablar que meter la pata con la castaña. Se notaba que era una persona agradable y que su actitud tan hostil se debía a las desagradables preguntas del mayor. – Cambiando de tema. Sé que es una investigación oficial, pero ¿aún no tienen un sospechoso para los asesinatos?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- ahora si el albino le dirigió la mirada.

-Eran mis colegas. Además, para este caso solo hay dos posibilidades: la primera es que el asesino tenga algo contra los pintores en general, con lo cual yo figuraría como posible víctima. Si fuese algo general implicaría que el asesino tiene algún tipo de trauma asociado con violaciones o abusos donde un pintor fue su perpetrador. Y, en segundo lugar, era algo personal contra Warren, sin embargo, esto no explicaría las dos muertes anteriores ni mucho menos la de Mary. – Los miembros de SPK estaban realmente sorprendidos ya que en cuestión de segundos la castaña había hecho un análisis exactamente igual al que ellos tenía según las pruebas que habían recolectado.

-¿Víctima? Tú fuiste la que se benefició con la muerte de Warren-

\- Wammy´s crea buenos detectives, pero malos asesinos, ya ves cómo terminaron BB o A…Además…yo no me catalogaría como beneficiaria exactamente ya que tus sospechas son simplemente una tontería. Deja de tratar de fastidiarme Nate, estás fracasando. – luego de decir esto el albino solo optó por tomar un mechón de cabello y enroscarlo, así que no había perdido esa costumbre. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez era su amiga Rose.

-Disculpen- decidió tomar sus cosas y dar por terminada su estadía en esa cena, sin embargo, sin siquiera haber salido al contestar su amiga la bombardeó- Rose…Rose necesito que te calmes, dime qué pasó despacio.

-Nath ven pronto- su amiga lloraba- una persona…una persona se metió a la casa e intentó asfixiarme.

-¡¿Qué?!...Rose, escúchame, voy para allá. Llama a la policía de inmediato- no lo podía creer el asesino fue a su casa…sin más volvió al comedor y agitada simplemente pidió ayuda- ¡Near! – el albino la miró y notó el estado de alteración de la castaña- tienen que venir ahora. Alguien entró a mi casa e intentó asfixiar a mi representante.

-Gevanni, Rester traigan el auto de inmediato.

-Sí- ambos respondieron marchándose lo más rápido que pudieron.

Una vez en el auto la rubia manejaba lo más rápido que podía, era una situación crítica. Al llegar Near se quedó en el auto ya que no podía revelarse como "L" por lo cual sus subordinados se encargaron de hablar con los demás oficiales mientras miraba como Linda abrazaba a su amiga tratando de consolarla. Otra mujer se acercó a las mujeres y vio como la castaña parecía hablarle. Analizando la situación mejor era probable que el asesino fuera tras Linda, pero la confundió con su representante. Su teoría fue acertada cuando Rester le informó que la tal Rose dormía en la habitación de la castaña cuando de pronto una persona intentó asfixiarla y esta tras golpearlo con la lámpara de noche escapó. Imaginaba que en ese momento el asesino se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de persona. Sin embargo, había altas probabilidades de que este tuviera alguna especie de ensañamiento con Linda ya que la asfixia no figuraba dentro de su Modus Operandi al asesinar. Pidió a Rester que llamara a Linda al auto, debía informarle. Y ya en el auto fue totalmente directo, la situación no estaba para rodeos.

-Iba detrás de ti, vete a un hotel esta noche.

-No me iré sola.

-No va tras tu representante, mucho menos le hará algo tu sirvienta.

-Eres un insensible. Acaban de atacar a mi mejor amiga y crees que la dejaré sola- le reprochó bastante dolida, al menos pensó que tendría un poco de tacto.

-Te reitero que no son las víctimas, solo fueron una equivocación. – qué obstinada era esa mujer.

-No me iré. Me quedaré en mi casa, pediré a un oficial que se quede y vigile. – ella no le daría el gusto. Ahora entendía las palabras de Mello cada vez que le repetía que Near no era más que un cubo de hielo sin sentimientos. Claro que lo sabía solo que nunca lo vivió en carne propia.

\- Gevanni se quedará y no discutas, no estás en posición.

-Eres simplemente desesperante- sin más salió del auto trasmitiendo al moreno la orden de su superior.

-Igualmente. – murmuró el albino en voz baja luego de que la mujer saliera del auto. El recién descubierto carácter de la chica lo tenía hastiado, era demasiado parecida a esos dos…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Luego de todo lo sucedido con su amiga realmente quedó mentalmente agotada sin mencionar la cena tan desagradable que tuvo con el albino y Roger. Estaba un poco triste porque fue una cena a la que asistió indispuesta desde el principio, pero si existía en este mundo algo más fastidioso eran los ataques de aburrimiento de Roger y las encrucijadas que este creaba para entretenerse utilizando personas, y después se extrañaba de que ellos fueran retorcidos mentales, si tenían al mejor ejemplo. Al día siguiente de lo sucedido la prensa fue bastante rápida y los rumores en la televisión no se hicieron esperar lo cual la hizo tener a miles de camarógrafos vigilándola día y noche, no tenía privacidad de absolutamente nada e incluso tuvo que cerrar los portones de su casa -que regularmente los mantenía abiertos, pero con un guarda- para evitar que entraran.

-Malditas cucarachas, me tienen harta. No puedo salir ni a tomar aire- hablaba desde la ventana de su habitación ya que era el lugar más privado de su casa. A su lado se encontraba su amiga Rose y Gevanni, el subordinado de Near.- Sabes, agradezco que te quedaras pero no es necesario, no necesitamos una niñera.

-Lo lamento señorita Nathalia- habían acordado que la llamara por su nombre falso ya que por sospechas de Near había posibilidades de que el asesino estuviera cerca y no podían exponerse a que supieran su verdadero nombre. A decir verdad, cada vez que la llamaban así le traía pequeños recuerdos ya que ese nombre era con el que Mello la bautizó cada vez que jugaban a la casita donde ella era la mamá, él el papá y Matt el hijo. Vaya ocurrencias tenían. Una vez incluso llegó a decirle que Near era el vecino que intentaba robarse a su esposa y que por esta razón lo odiaba, ella claro que solo reía por las ocurrencias del rubio ya que era increíble que a pesar de ser ella quien los arrastraba a esos juegos tan infantiles los que más se metían en el papel eran ellos dos.

-Nath, el detective tiene razón, es mejor tener un poco de ayuda- ciertamente ver en su amiga esas marcas la hacían sentir mal, ya que al ir a esa cena con obvias intenciones de ver al albino la dejó sola y lo único que la consolaba era que jamás pudo prever algo así a pesar de saber que era una posible víctima.

-Está bien, no discutiré. Rose, descansa si. Debo hablar con el detective, pero no te preocupes estaremos cerca.

-Si, esta bien.

Ambos se dirigieron al pasillo, quería hablar con el chico respecto a la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Near te ha informado?

-Señorita con todo respeto es una investigación y no puedo dar información a cualquiera…

-No soy cualquiera, soy la posible víctima- _"en eso tenía razón"_ fue lo que el moreno pensó. Estaba seguro de que su jefe no se molestaría si le hablaba del estado de la investigación. Él era un hombre precavido y por lo que había podido observar la señorita Linda era confiable y sabía que no daría información, ni siquiera a su amiga.

-Muy bien. Antes que nada, debo hacerle una pregunta. ¿Recuerda haber tenido algún tipo de contacto con las víctimas? Es decir, que fueran cercanas a usted.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…me parece que sí. Recuerdo que las primeras dos víctimas las conocí en un campamento que realizamos en conjunto con la asociación de artistas de Inglaterra. Ellos eran parte de la organización del evento, nos llevábamos bastante bien a pesar de que no manteníamos mucho contacto. Con respecto a Warren, era una persona bastante difícil, pero cuando lo conocí incluso coqueteo conmigo en varias ocasiones. Y en cuanto a Mary era una conocida bastante cercana…-ahora que lo analizaba bien ese fue un detalle muy importante que no visualizó antes. Hasta el momento todas las víctimas han tenido contacto con ella. – ¿Crees que lo haga para inculparme?

-No. Ayer durante una llamada Near me comunicó que hay grandes posibilidades de que el asesino tenga algo personal contra usted o bien, una obsesión…como una especie de acosador que está eliminando a todas las personas que considera potenciales rivales en su atención.

Esto la dejó bastante sorprendida y sintió miedo, no por ella si no por sus seres queridos. Jamás se perdonaría que por su causa algo les sucediera, tal como les pasó a ellos a quienes no pudo proteger.

-Gracias por la información Gevanni. Trataré de ser lo más discreta posible con ella.

-Claro. Por cierto, el jefe me pidió que le diera un mensaje. Quiere que se comuniquen de inmediato si fuera posible. Dijo que usted sabría donde llamar.

-Claro- sin más lo vio alejarse y volvió a la habitación con su amiga. Esperaría a que estuviera un poco más sola para hablar con el albino, debía ser desconfiada. El asesino al parecer tenía acceso a sus actividades y por lo mismo no podía darse el lujo de tener conversaciones al aire libre frente a cualquier persona.

-Oye Nath, ¿de qué hablabas con el detective? Odio que me ocultes cosas, soy tu amiga…

-Lo siento Rose- le sonrió de manera maternal- era sobre la seguridad de la casa, estaba pensando en instalar más cámaras de vigilancia y quizá contratar otros guardias.

-Oh, ya veo. Me parece buena idea….Hey, qué tal si le pedimos a Susy que nos traiga algo y tenemos una noche de chichas, para olvidar el mal rato.

-De acuerdo, creo que lo necesitamos.

Lo único que hicieron fue hablar de cosas bastante irrelevantes, agradecía que Gevanni no estuviera ahí ya que eso hubiese sido una auténtica tortura para él. Estaba dudosa de llamar al albino ya que la última vez que conversaron no fueron exactamente muy amable entre ellos. Pero de qué se extrañaba, así fue siempre. Podía contar con sus manos las veces que tuvieron momentos decentes en Wammy´s y le sobrarían dedos. Ella siempre iba a visitarlo a la sala donde solía estar con sus juguetes, regularmente se sentaba en silencio a su lado y dibujaba en su lienzo. Sabía la molestia del albino hacia las cosas ruidosas, pero para ella aquello era un infierno porque simplemente era explosiva, estaba viva y debía usar esa vida que le fue dada. Siempre la mantuvo hasta ese día. Con la muerte de Matt y Mello su ánimo y viveza desaparecieron drásticamente, los lloró como nunca porque los amaba, eran su familia, y ella se sentía culpable por haberlos ayudado a morir.

Fue al lugar más íntimo que encontró en su casa: el baño, y de inmediato marcó a Wammy´s house, era obvio que estarían ahí, era el lugar menos sospechoso.

-Hola- la voz del albino se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono tan fría como siempre.

-Gevanni me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

-Si. Ya debes estar enterada de mi sospecha, así que pienso que deberías venir a Wammy´s para que estés segura. -Insistía con eso, no daría el brazo a torcer.

-No lo haré. Ya te dije que esta es mi casa y no abandonaré a mi amiga.- el albino notó la molestia en la voz de la castaña pero insistió. Esa actitud de Linda era necia y estaba seguro que su arraigo se debía a la situación que esta vivió con Matt y Mello. "_Debe sentirse culpable por sus muertes" _pensó. Esto quería decir que debía usar una estrategia distinta para convencerla:

-Sus muertes fueron causadas por Kira, no por ti. Ya te dije que tu amiga y tu sirvienta no son blancos del asesino, por lo cual si realmente quieres protegerlas deberías alejarlas por un tiempo en lo que el caso se resuelve. Al parecer tu amiga tiene familia en Italia. – aquello la dejó helada, ¿cómo era que él sabía eso? _"Es un genio, no lo olvides", _fue lo que su mente automáticamente respondió a su propia interrogante. Ella sabía que tenía razón, aquello era lo mejor pero su orgullo-ese que Mello le heredó- no la dejaba darle el gusto porque eso significaría que él ganaría siempre y ella, ella quería demostrar que también era una chica de Wammy´s.

-Lo pensaré. – fue lo único que dijo y sin más cortó. "_Es una obstinada. Sabe perfectamente que tengo la razón y aún así se resiste. ¿A qué le tienes miedo Linda?" _Fue lo que pensó mientras acomodaba mejor la pequeña muñeca al frente del asesino y a su vez, su propio muñeco frente a ella. _¿Será que me temes más a mi que a él? _Aquello solo le generó una sonrisa. Interesante…ahora sí que las cosas volvían a ser interesantes…

Luego de esa llamada pasaron unas semanas donde no hubo noticias del asesino, parecía ser que se había calmado por el momento. Quizá se volvió más precavido con la llegada de "L" a Inglaterra. Se arreglaba frente al espejo de su habitación, encontrando algo nuevo en ella cada vez que se miraba. Esta vez fue que el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba y que la sonrisa que daba era falsa, siempre para mantener la fachada. Lo único que se volvió real en ella fue su arte, era como si en sus lienzos quedaron atrapadas las almas de esos dos junto con la suya y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que una parte de Linda murió con ellos (ahí estaba la respuesta a su interrogante), y la otra vivía, pero ahora luchaba contra Near, esta vez ella dejaría salir a su bestia y viviría sin arrepentimientos _"tal como ellos"._

La puerta de su habitación fue tocada y con un seco adelante apareció un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, con una complexión física bastante normal y un aura de niño rico. En resumidas cuentas, su prometido Vincent Ford.

-¿Estás lista? Si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde y no me daré ese lujo siendo el centro de la noche. Date prisa.

-Estoy lista desde hace bastante rato. Eras tú quien atrasaba. – sin más salieron directo al evento de beneficencia que tendrían esa noche. Bastante triste era esa relación que llevaba con ese sujeto tan desagradable y la razón del por qué hacía eso era simple: un beneficio económico. El padre de Vincent fue quien la adoptó y la llevó a vivir durante unos años a Francia, al preguntar su nombre esta le dijo que era Nathalia Ross y ese fue el nombre que el mayor había elegido para llamarla. Cuando llegó conoció a su hijo Vincent y aunque al principio tuvo la esperanza de llevarse bien ya que al fin tenía una familia como la que siempre soñaba, con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario. Solo vivían por el dinero, era la motivación para aquella familia, pocas veces se relacionaban entre ellos (no era ni parecido a sus juegos con ellos). El señor Ford había muerto de una enfermedad del corazón y antes de morir los condicionó a ambos a que si querían acceder a su inmensa fortuna debían casarse y darle una descendencia a la familia. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible aquello? Ni ella misma tenía la menor idea ya que ellos nunca tuvieron ni el mínimo de atracción y era bien sabido que el varón a su lado era un mujeriego que le creo una extensa lista de infidelidades durante todo lo que llevaban de "relación", aunque era lógico, su padre fue exactamente igual que él, así fueron educados. Ella quería esa fortuna por Wammy´s, acordó con Roger aquello para lograr hacerle mejoras a la institución la cual empezaba a deteriorarse y eso representaba un riesgo a futuro para los niños. Era su esperanza para crear un Wammy´s distinto al que ellos cuatro y "L" vivieron.

-Llegamos…- salió de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre habló- asegúrate de sonreír. Somos la pareja soñada, no lo olvides.

\- Vete al diablo- fue su amable respuesta antes de salir del auto y empezar a fingir que realmente amaba a ese hombre. Ahora que lo pensaba, debería aprovechar a ese asesino acosador. A lo mejor y se encargaba de liquidar a ese hombre tan molesto y ella quedaría como la lamentable "viuda" con toda la fortuna para sí. No era mal plan, lástima que ella se consideraba incapaz de quitarle la vida a una persona ya que eso era algo que ella valoraba más que nada por la oportunidad de vivir que tuvo en Wammy´s y se salvó de morir en algún basurero.

Near se encontraba en su habitación con la televisión encendida viendo aquel show el cual caracterizaba como estúpido e ilógico de acuerdo a los motivos ya que, si se quería hacer un acto de bondad no era necesario lucirse tanto. ¿Qué no había un pasaje bíblico que hablaba sobre ello? Él no era especialmente religioso, pero en Wammy´s se impartía el catolicismo y él tuvo que asistir a esas clases incluso. "_Creo que fue de ahí que Mello sacó las ideas de los demonios que salen a las 3 de la mañana"_.

Su atención fue captada por la pareja que recién llegaba. Así que ese era el prometido de Linda, no le cuadró mucho la reacción que esta demostraba. Parecía feliz y enamorada (aunque él no sabía muy bien cómo serían estas expresiones ya que al primero lo consideraba como una condición que se proponía cada persona y al segundo como una construcción social para condicionar a las personas a que sigan una determinada conducta y se mantenga el orden social), pero las veces en qué se vieron esta no parecía mostrar esos sentimientos. "_Debe estar fingiendo", _era lógico de las personas famosas. Sin embargo, algo en él se removió dejándole una sensación que no le agradó para nada y esto tras ver cómo iba vestida la castaña con un vestido que marcaba sus curvas y la manera en cómo ese hombre la sujetaba de la cintura "_como si fuera de su propiedad". _Era un iluso, ya que él fue el primer hombre con el cual ella tuvo sexo, en palabras de Linda "el primer hombre en su vida". Se notaba a leguas que era un fracasado con dinero. _"Linda es una mujer avariciosa", _y por descubrir esto otra sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Las cámaras la tenían sofocada, gracias a Dios que al ingresar eran un poco más discretas. Los actos de beneficencia constaban en la venta de diversos artículos, incluidas obras de arte de la más diversa índole, al principio creyó que pocos artistas acudirían por las muertes anteriores pero se sentía orgullosa de saber que otros no se intimidaban como ella. Vió una escultura de un venado que le agradó bastante por la blancura con la que fue esculpida, se parecía a él y supuso que fue ese asocie lo que la llevó a comprarlo. Lo pondría en su habitación sin dudar. Cuando el evento finalizó y llegaron a su casa Vincent se despidió con un "tengo otra cita pendiente", eso implicaba otra infidelidad más. Saludó a Gevanni quien se quedó en su casa vigilando y se dirigió directo a su habitación ya que se sentía exhausta. Además, debía instalar la escultura.

Su habitación estaba sola ya que su amiga Rose luego de la ceremonia quedó con un chico de verse y al parecer no regresaría por esa noche. Esa chica tenía una pésima costumbre de irse con cuanto hombre se le atravesaba en el camino, lo curioso es que gran parte de ellos primero coqueteaban con ella y luego se iban con Rose, con ese pensamiento que catalogó de tonto sin perder mucho tiempo se cambió y se fue a dormir.

Llevaba un buen rato dormida cuando de pronto empezó a sentir como si algo le cayera en la cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró su reloj que marcaba las 3 am, vaya hora para levantarse. Volvió a sentir de nueva cuenta gotas en su cara y ya un poco mas despierta visualizó que en su almohada había una gran cantidad de manchas rojas, cuando giró su rostro hacia arriba lo que vio le congeló la sangre. Había una cabeza, una cabeza de persona arriba de su cama amarrada de los extremos de la misma, era la cabeza de uno de los hombres que conoció esa noche. Cuando recuperó el aliento emitió un grito tan fuerte como le fue posible haciendo que tan solo unos instantes después Gevanni llegara con su arma. Se levantó a como pudo y vio que en su pared estaba escrito "hora del demonio" con lo que parecía ser sangre. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos por sus mejillas manchadas del líquido vital y una sensación de sentirse descompuesta la invadió hasta perder el conocimiento.

Después de un rato despertó en un lugar que ella conocía perfectamente. La habían llevado a Wammy´s. Su puerta fue abierta con cuidado dejando ver a Roger y seguido de él a Near.

-Veo que estás despierta. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Acabo de vivir la experiencia más traumática de mi vida. Fuera de eso perfectamente. – acaso era broma…

\- Gevanni nos llamó pocos minutos después de lo sucedido. Halle y Rester fueron allá para analizar y revisar bien toda la casa. Es obvio que el asesino tiene acceso total a tu casa, espero que ahora sí te quedes aquí y hagas lo que te digo- aún dentro de su frialdad el albino parecía ¿molesto?

-Jamás imaginé que algo así pasara, deja de regañarme como si estuviera queriendo que estas cosas pasen. ¡Había una cabeza humana sobre mí!... La cabeza de un hombre al que conocí hace unas horas en la beneficencia… Estoy lo suficientemente estresada y alterada como para que vengas a sermonearme. - le dedicó una miraba llena de rencor.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, despertarán a los niños y no quiero escándalos que los vayan a asustar. Linda, vinimos a que nos expliques qué pasó. – negro y café chocaban con intensidad dejando ver una tensión que a Roger se le hacía una idea de por donde o en qué era probable que culminaría.

-Eso. Me fui a dormir y sentía algo en la cara que me despertó. Al mirar hacia arriba estaba la cabeza de un hombre al que conocí en la beneficencia, ¿cómo es posible Roger?- las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos- Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre como para que lo asesinara de esa manera- el mayor se acercó con intenciones de consolarla, era normal que estuviera tan alterada tomando en cuenta que lo que presenció asustaría hasta el más valiente.

-Halle me informó que en tu pared estaba escrito "la hora del demonio". Eso fue algo que Mello inventó lo recuerdas, no. ¿Has hablado con alguien sobre eso?- estaba jugando con su cabello de nuevo, necesitaba analizar bien cada detalle que la castaña pudiera darle por mínimo que fuera ya que eso podía significar el punto clave para atrapar al asesino.

-N-No, no recuerdo haberlo…hecho. – Roger le dio un té con el fin de relajarla para que esta pudiera calmarse y responder mejor a las preguntas que el albino le haría.

-Ya veo. Linda, no tengo que repetirte lo que debes hacer, ¿cierto?

-Lo haré en un rato.

Después de que ambos hombres abandonaran la habitación se recostó en la cama y trató de descansar un poco. Lastima que el molesto sonido del teléfono la interrumpió. Un poco irritada lo tomó y vio que era su amiga, cierto, quedó en llamarla y lo había olvidado.

-Hola…

-Nath, ¿dónde estás? Acabo de llegar a tu casa y está llena de policías. Me dijeron que no estabas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue el asesino de nuevo?- eran demasiadas preguntas y eso la mortificaba.

-Estoy bien Rose. Si, si fue el asesino, pero no te preocupes estoy en un hotel. Rose, el asesino me quiere a mi, por eso quiero que tú y Susy se vayan a Italia con tu familia mientras todo esto se resuelve, por favor, son mis amigas y jamás me perdonaría que algo malo les sucediera.

-Pero Nath, no quiero abandonarte. Estuviste conmigo, quiero ayudar también.

-Si te vas créeme que me ayudarías muchísimo.

-Está bien- escuchó que su voz sonó un poco triste, pero no podía echarse para atrás, haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerlas- Por cierto Nath, ¿recuerdas que tu boda con Vincent es la otra semana?- ¡Diablos! Había olvidado ese inconveniente

-Lo siento, con todo esto lo había olvidado. Aunque, con lo que ha pasado creo que lo mejor es aplazarla Rose, hablaré con Vincent y veremos qué excusa daremos a la prensa.

-Sí, te quiero amiga. Adiós.

Luego de colgar llamó inmediatamente a su prometido explicándole la situación. Sobre decir la reacción tan molesta que este tuvo así que sin más le dejó las cosas claras y colgó el teléfono.

Un poco frustrada salió de su habitación o se volvería loca de tanto encerramiento. Vio a unos niños jugar en el patio y quiso unírseles, estaba segura que eso la animaría muchísimo. Se acercó a ellos y los encontró demasiado tiernos, en cuestión de minutos se encontraba jugando ella también y por un instante volvió a sentirse como la Linda de Wammy´s house. Esa que jugaba por horas con todos los niños, la misma que soñaba darles felicidad a los otros con su arte, la misma niña problemática y escandalosa que se metía en problemas con y por ellos…la misma que murió también. Near la observaba desde la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba trabajando. Nada parecía haber cambiado en realidad.

-Near, acabamos de encontrar una información nueva. – se acercó a donde estaba Rester y al observar la pantalla una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, con esos datos ya tenía una sospecha de quien podría ser el asesino y vaya que no fue una sorpresa para él. Aún le faltaban unos cuantos puntos pendientes para finiquitar esa investigación. Esa persona había sido un buen rival, pero bastante estúpido y débil.

-Quiero que busquen toda la información que puedan sobre esa persona, sus conexiones y sus movimientos en el último mes.

-¡Sí!- de inmediato sus subordinado se dispusieron a trabajar mientras él acomodaba nuevos muñecos para agregar nuevos personajes a su análisis.

Por la noche luego de la cena fue directo a cambiarse, sin embargo, una pequeña idea surcó su mente. Cuando eran niños se formó un rumor sobre que Roger tenía un tesoro escondido en un lugar secreto. Supuestamente dicho tesoro era capaz de volver feliz a cualquier persona así que el trío se dispuso a buscar aquello (invitó a Near pero este se negó rotundamente), por horas recorrieron todos los rincones de Wammy´s y lastimosamente no dieron con nada. Mientras descansaban en las gradas vieron a Roger dirigirse con una bolsa de papel y sin más se dispusieron a seguirlo. De manera silenciosa se habían encondido tras una de las paredes con el fin de que el mayor no notara su presencia. El primero en asombrarse fue Mello ya que al abrir la "puerta secreta" vieron un montón de botellas con lo que parecía ser licor. ¡Qué decepción! El tal tesoro no era más que eso, a él no le importaba la vida de borracho que el hombre llevaba, todo fue una maldita pérdida de tiempo, es más su apetito por esa sustancia no había despertado aún. Muy por el contrario, Matt y ella sí quedaron con las ganas de probar aquello, pero se quedaron ahí ya que Mello se los prohibió hasta que tuvieran edad.

Ahora que lo pensaba ella ya tenía edad suficiente e incluso había tomado en ocasiones anteriores cantidades considerables de alcohol. Generalmente lo hacía cuando se sentía estresada, justo como en ese momento. Es por esto que cambió su dirección rumbo a la puerta secreta y a como pudo abrió el candado con una prensa que andaba. Se quedó sorprendida por la cantidad y variedad de vinos que tenía el anciano. Había unos que valían mucho dinero, como por ejemplo el Aurumred Oro que tomó. Era un vino español. Lo conocía porque su padre adoptivo lo compraba.

Cerro la puerta e intentó acomodar todo a como estaba, Roger no se daría cuenta y sería un pequeño préstamo. Se dirigió rumbo a su habitación y no tardó en desvestirse y ponerse una bata estilo baby doll de color morado que usaba por lo general cuando estaba sola en su casa. Con su teléfono puso música y empezó a beber el líquido de aquella botella de manera lenta y pausada, disfrutando cada momento.

Cuando terminaron de analizar los datos era bastante tarde por lo cual acordaron ir a dormir. Iba tranquilo hasta que escuchó lo que parecía ser música proveniente de la habitación de Linda. Su lógica y razón le decían que siguiera su rumbo, pero su curiosidad pudo más. Abrió la puerta sin tocar ya que esta no tenía seguro y lo que vio le llamó bastante la atención. Linda estaba con una ropa corta que dejaba poco a la imaginación, con un vaso lleno de una sustancia que por la forma en cómo esta actuaba catalogó como algún licor y bailando sola.

-¿Qué se supone qué haces?- le preguntó desde el marco de la puerta cerrándola de golpe y con seguro.

-Oh…Near…¿qué haces…aquí?- sí, estaba ebria. La sonrisa tonta que tenía en su rostro la delataba.

-¿De dónde sacaste el licor?

-Es vino y es de Roger- empezó a reír de manera escandalosa y luego bajo su voz de pronto- Shhh…no hay que hacer bulla o Roger nos va a castigar. ¿Quieres? Está rico.

-No bebo y tú tampoco deberías.

-Ahhh…de nuevo diciéndome qué hacer. ¡Qué molesto eres! Sabes, eres un cobarde- el albino levantó una ceja poniendo atención a las palabras absurdas que decía su acompañante- no bebes, es decir, qué crees que pasará por un poquito que tomes. Además, ¡estoy celebrando! Se…suponía que esta semana sería mi despedida de soltera y por toda esta situación del acosador asesino no pude tenerla.

-El alcohol es un inhibidor de las funciones motoras del cuerpo. Muchos de los sucesos más trágicos han ocurrido por la ingesta de licor, desde accidentes hasta asesinatos. – no supo qué decirle exactamente con respecto a lo de su despedida de soltera, él no sabía exactamente qué se hacía en esas cosas.

-¡Gracias, ya lo sabía!- se recostó en su cama y la brillante idea volvió a su mente- Near bebe conmigo.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Vamos- se le acercó demasiado invadiendo su preciado especio personal- ya te dije que es mi despedida de soltera, no quiero pasarla sola. – el albino simplemente atinó a sentarse en una silla que había en la habitación perteneciente al escritorio que había. La castaña le estaba dando un espectáculo bastante entretenido y esperaría a que esta se quedara dormida para irse.

-¿Tú prometido también está en una?- la castaña solo lo miró sin entender- Supe que es un hombre bastante popular en las mujeres- con que era eso.

-Ah…no es nada nuevo. Yo lo odio y me da igual con quienes se acueste.

-Las despedidas de solteros siempre son un imán para las infidelidades, hay altas probabilidades de que en estos momentos él esté con una mujer.

-¡Qué bien por él! Salud- volvió a beber de golpe todo el líquido que su vaso contenía y de nueva cuenta volvió a llenarlo. Al final deberá devolver la botella completa al parecer.

-¿Tú por qué no lo haces?- admitía que era una conversación bastante interesante y se estaba divirtiendo.

\- No soy como él. Además, es probable que muera de SIDA ya que…se revuelca con cualquiera- cuando dijo aquello no pareció molesta, más bien deseosa por que existiera dicha posibilidad. - y para qué me haces esa pregunta. Es como si quisieras que le fuera infiel. – la sonrisa que le dedicó fue bastante seductora y sumado a eso su corta ropa estaba desarreglada dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos, dato que no fue obviado por el albino. Desde que vio los cambios que la castaña tuvo no negó que le atraía en el sentido sexual, no amoroso porque él no creía en el amor, y valoró la posibilidad de volver a tener coito con ella.

-Hazlo.- luego de escuchar esto se acercó a él sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-Debería reusarme…pero eso sería aburrido no es cierto…

-¿Con cuánto hombres has estado?- quiso ver qué tan experimentaba estaba ella.

-Con uno…-la mirada de él era tan penetrante que la hacía sentir desnuda por completo. Negro y café chocaban nuevamente y cuando él la tomó de la cintura acercándola más no dudo en besarlo con todas las ganas que tenía contenidas durante todos esos años. Posó sus manos sobre el cabello blanco revolviéndolo, esa noche prometía ser mejor que la primera que pasaron juntos.

Ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de aquella camisa blanca tan típica de él, dejándolo sin su parte superior mientras él besaba su cuello de manera intensa arrancándole más de un suspiro. Era una lucha entre las dos bestias que habían quedado, buscaban la dominación del otro eso era seguro. Pronto bajó su vestido de los tirantes dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los cuales él no tardó en empezar a masajear y lamer haciendo a la castaña gemir. Seguía sobre él disfrutando de las atenciones del albino, no sabía si era por el licor, pero eso se sentía demasiado bien…

La tocaba en cada parte a su alcance, desde los muslos hasta su trasero y ella no tardó en sentir la creciente erección del muchacho en su entrepierna. La tomó sin mucho cuidado – Rester y Gevanni le insistieron en que debía ser un hombre que hiciera actividad física- y la lanzó a la cama. Tenía la vista un poco nublada por el alcohol, pero sin duda pudo ver la musculatura del muchacho a pesar del cuerpo delgado que este poseía. Se colocó sobre ella y continuó besándola mientras volvía dar atención a sus senos. Los juegos sexuales eran importantes para preparar una lubricación necesaria en el cuerpo femenino y esto lograría que la penetración fuera placentera para ambos. Ella también quería acción y por eso con todas sus fuerzas giró colocándose nuevamente sobre el albino para tocarlo ella también. El muchacho aprovechó esto para terminar de sacarle el intento de vestido dejándola solo en una ropa interior que al parecer iba a juego con la prenda. Ella imitó su acción desabrochando el pantalón del joven y con su mano rozaba la punta de su pena haciendo que este diera un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Sí, eso estaba mejor que su primera vez, quizá porque la vergüenza y la timidez habían desaparecido en ambos, especialmente en ella.

Logró sacarle también la ropa interior que llevaba mientras esta se entretenía con su miembro, cuando realizó la tarea volvió a ponerse sobre esta quitándole así su momento de dominar. Debía controlarse y ser responsable, él sabía exactamente lo que hacía y las consecuencias que aquello podía acarrear, sumándole que él no andaba ningún tipo de protección y no sabía a ciencia cierta si Linda usaba algún anticonceptivo. Sin embargo, todo lo que pensó se fue al traste porque no supo en qué momento ni cómo exactamente ella volvió a tomar del vino y esta vez le dio a él también. A través de su boca ella le daba del líquido en lo que parecía ser un beso, disfrutando ambos de un sabor que tornaba aquello exótico. Ya para ese punto su poca tolerancia al alcohol le jugaba una mala pasada y estaba seguro que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, más porque ella gemía en su boca y al tocarla notó que esta estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para iniciar una penetración, misma que no tardó en llegar porque él no se contuvo y ella se lo pedía a manera de súplica. Una vez dentro el vaivén que inició lento se convirtió rápidamente en un frenesí haciendo que ella alcanzara el ansiado orgasmo sintiéndose liberada de toda aquella presión y él, al estar con el líquido en su torrente sanguíneo no fue consiente y terminó dentro de ella liberando toda su esencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Despertó mareado. Con su cabeza dando vueltas, pero era algo normal, ingirió alcohol después de todo. Cuando aclaró más su visión notó una claridad afuera que indicaba el amanecer del nuevo día y giró su visión para tratar de reconocer la habitación dándose cuenta que a su lado se encontraba la castaña desnuda aun durmiendo.

Near la miró durante varios minutos, analizándola y analizando los sucesos acontecidos la noche anterior. Esta vez si cometió un error pues estaba tomando una actitud que jamás en su vida se figuró siquiera.

Se había enrededado con una mujer, lo cual siempre descartó porque el género femenino, nunca fue algo que le importara más que para saber que en este mundo existen hombres y mujeres…Sumado al hecho de que Linda era parte en su actual caso y esa fue otra de sus reglas rotas: el no involucrarse con las víctimas de sus casos.

Se trató se tranquilizar ya que sería innecesario empezar a recriminarse esas actitudes, lo hecho, hecho estaba, era imposible dar marcha atrás a las cosas y ciertamente debía reconocer que haber mantenido relaciones coitales con su compañera de infancia fue realmente placentero, más de lo que realmente se esperó para su desgracia.

Se levantó y empezó a vestirse en silencio con una seriedad más marcada que lo habitual, pero con el cuidado suficiente como para no despertar a la que fue su amante esa noche…lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era un drama innecesario de esos que las mujeres tanto hacen. Al terminar de vestirse salió, vigilando que no hubiera ninguna persona en el pasillo se puso rumbo a su habitación para darse un baño, buscar algún analgésico para el dolor de cabeza y dirigirse a la habitación donde estaban llevando a cabo la investigación.

-¡Oh, Nate! ¡Buenos días!- saludó Roger desde las escaleras sorprendiéndolo un poco, realmente no sintió su presencia y no pudo esta vez evitar la inquietud de su pecho por no saber a ciencia cierta si el anciano lo había descubierto al salir de la habitación de la chica - Anoche te estuve buscando pero no te encontré…necesitaba decirte algo sobre los informes que pediste.

-Me fui temprano a la cama, pero ahora puedes venir a mi habitación y decirme qué sucede.

-Oh, claro. Solo dame unos minutos y te alcanzaré, necesito hablar con Linda primero sobre los gastos de este año en Wammy´s así qué…

-No pierdas tu tiempo- interrumpió el albino para sorpresa de Roger- Necesitaba interrogarla, pero parece ser que sigue dormida…y considero que la información sobre los documentos es más importante. Vayamos.

Oh vaya…Nate Rivers le estaba ocultando algo, podía intuirlo. Así que entre esos dos sucedió algo. Cuando se dirigía a buscar a Linda para conversar sobre los gastos de los niños no pudo evitar esconderse cuando sus ojos divisaron al hombre albino saliendo de la habitación de la chica en silencio.

Daba la impresión de que no quería ser visto por nadie, aunque claro, él si lo vio y por eso no dudo es sacar la información a relucir con el fin de obtener más indicios sobre lo que había sucedido entre esos dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y bien, ¿cuál es la información qué tienes?- cuestionó de inmediato el albino. Debía tratar de calmar sus ansias en esos momentos, no debía perder su acostumbrada pasividad.

-Los informes que pediste provenientes de Italia tardarán más tiempo en llegar. Aparentemente, el camión que los transportaba junto con otra correspondencia sufrió un accidente y hasta que la situación no se solucione no enviarán nada…ni siquiera vía correo electrónico.

-Ya veo…Gracias…-fue todo lo que dijo. Cuando Roger lo dejó solo empezó a enrollar su característico mechón tratando de analizar la nueva información que recibió.

Así que su teoría era acertada. Esa investigación se estaba llevando a cabo de manera secreta, nunca han divulgado ni ha sido de conocimiento público los documentos que solicitan a las diversas entidades, pero, dada la situación informada, había altas posibilidades de que el acosador asesino- nombrado por él mismo como "AA"- era una persona inteligente que estaba tratando de borrar los rastros sobre su origen e incluso cualquier pista que condujera a su paradero.

Ese tipo parecía una persona interesante, pensó con una sonrisa algo tétrica en su rostro, era como si sus movimientos los viera a una distancia prudencial, manteniéndose al margen, pero con claro conocimiento del estado de Linda y por ende del estado de la investigación. No cabía duda, debía reforzar en extremo la seguridad de aquel orfanato pues de seguir las cosas así, ese lugar era un potencial blanco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó gracias a la intensa luz de la mañana que se colaba por su ventana. Vaya que ese día prometía ser molesto, o quizá era ella quien no soportaba la migraña gracias a la terrible decisión de haber ingerido tanto licor la noche anterior.

El sonido de la puerta en esos momentos le taladraba la cabeza, realmente estaba fatal. Aun estaba medio adormilada cuando se levantó y se colocó su bata, pero rápidamente despertó cuando escuchó la voz de Roger al otro lado llamando. Ahí sí que despertó por completo y miró la habitación de arriba abajo, su ropa estaba aún en el suelo tirada justo al lado de la botella de vino que había robado del almacén privado de Roger y Near…Near no estaba…ni tampoco su ropa…

Se había ido el muy bastardo….

-¡Linda! Oye Linda, ¿estás despierta?- continuaba el mayor llamando a la puerta. No entendía qué sucedía, esa niña no daba luces de aparecer o siquiera estaba en la habitación, ¿será que se había escapado por la noche y Nate era el único que sabía?

-Buen día Roger- abrió la puerta de golpe dejando al anciano con la duda resuelta. Este la mirado extrañado haciendo una rápida inspección al estado de ella, la cual por cierto, daba a entender que estaba algo…cansada. -¿N-Necesitas algo?- preguntó tratando de desviar la incomodidad que sentía gracias al escrutinio del hombre frente a ella.

-Vine para conversar sobre los gastos de los niños de Wammy´s de este año, pero…veo que no estás presentable aún…así que te espero en mi oficina en unos minutos- finalizó retirándose con una tranquilidad demasiado inusual en él.

Cerró la puerta y dirigió su mirada bajo la cama, lugar donde había escondido las evidencias de la alocada noche que paso junto al albino. Near…se acostó con Near…

Era una estúpida lo sabía. Era probable que gracias a eso el chico pensara que seguía siendo la misma boba que babeaba por él y eso no era asi. La atracción sexual que sentía por él admitía que nunca se la quitó de encima desde el momento que tuvieron su primer contacto, pero eso era algo muy diferente a dejarse manejar por todo lo que él dijera. Esa Linda no existía ya.

De manera veloz se dio una ducha y se puso una ropa cómoda adecuada al clima cálido que anunciaba la mañana y se puso en marcha hacia la oficina de Roger. Tocó la puerta con tranquilidad y de la misma manera ingresó cuando escuchó el "adelante" del que fue en años anteriores su mentor.

-Luces mucho mejor. Pasa y siéntate.- dijo. Linda se colocó en la silla que daba frente al escritorio y miró unos folios que estaban colocados justo a su alcance- Hace unos meses me pediste que te hiciera un recuento de las actuales necesidades que Wammy´s posee en infraestructura y bueno…aquí los tienes, el ingeniero los mandó esta mañana.

¡Rayos! Había olvidado ese detalle gracias a todo el embrollo con el acosador. Ella había acordado con Roger que, luego de que la boda se realizara y se dividiera los porcentajes de la herencia del señor Ford lo donaría a Wammy´s con el fin de realizarle mejoras a la institución.

-Cumplí con mi parte pero ciertamente no sé qué pensar, tu boda está programada para dentro de dos días y con toda esta situación…

-No te preocupes Roger, con o sin acosador me casaré y te traeré el dinero.- habló decidida, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer o intimidar por ese sujeto.

-¿Estás segura? Es peligroso.

-Quieres el dinero, ¿no? Entonces déjame el resto a mí y tu limítate a mantenerte al margen de todo esto.

-Muy bien. Entonces te dejo esos documentos, son una copia de los originales así que no habrá ningún problema.

-Claro -habló tranquila mientras se levantaba con claras intenciones de irse, realmente necesitaba recuperarse de la noche que tuvo.

Justo antes de que se retirara Roger habló:

-Por cierto, Linda. Near te estaba buscando. Dijo que necesitaba interrogarte así que es mejor que vayas a verlo.

-Ah…claro. Iré enseguida. Gracias Roger.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genial. Lo último que necesitaba era verlo tan pronto, era más que claro que ese tal "interrogatorio" no fue más que una excusa barata que el albino se inventó. Lo más seguro era que Roger lo había descubierto saliendo de su habitación. Pero bueno, ella no era una niña ya y aquello no fue más que solo un sexo ocasional. Lo tendría con cualquier persona, Nate no era la gran cosa_…"¿A quién engañas? Fue la mejor noche que has tenido y lo sabes, Near es el hombre que deseas…" _Su mente respondió rápidamente a sus intentos de restar importancia al asunto, malditos sentimientos…creyó que los había enterrado, pero no, se había vuelto necia como Mello.

Cuando entró a la habitación notó que únicamente se encontraba la mujer rubia al lado de Near mientras que éste último miraba las noticias sobre lo que parecía ser un accidente. El que ambos estuvieran solos extrañamente la hizo sentir molesta, era una sensación inquietante que se alojaba en su pecho, como si aquél hombre después de lo sucedido fuera suyo. _"¡Deja de ser estúpida Linda! No ves que esa bola de algodón no tiene sentimientos, lo único que hace es jugar contigo_"

Las palabras de Mello hicieron eco en ella, remarcándole y haciéndola volver a la realidad de todo aquello. Carraspeó fuerte llamando la atención de los presentes y de manera cortante habló.

-Roger dijo que querías interrogarme. Aquí estoy.- mentiras. Él supo leer entre líneas que ella sabía de su mentira.

-Ven a la habitación de al lado- habló secamente el albino como era habitual en él. De hecho, era justamente eso, Near estaba igual que siempre, con su inexpresividad de "me importa poco todo a mi alrededor".

Lo siguió a la habitación contigua y sin más rodeos el albino tomó la palabra:

-¿Utilizas algún método anticonceptivo?- Linda quedó en blanco ante la pregunta formulado. ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es ese?

-¿D-Disculpa?

-Ya escuchaste la pregunta. Solo responde.- ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese bastardo?

-No me hables así, no soy uno de tus estúpidos subordinados- respondió molesta- Y si, tomo unas pastillas, ¿por qué?

-¿La tomaste anoche?- luego de que Roger se fuera investigó un poco acerca del ciclo femenino y se dio cuenta que, una mujer podía no quedar embarazada aún si usar un método de barrera si esta se encontraba en niveles bajos de fertilidad y mantenía su método oral al día.

Realmente ella no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y ciertamente dudaba que a al albino le importaran sus cuidados.

-No lo sé…creo que no… me parece que hace varios días no las tomo…¿vas a decirme a dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó hastiada de tantos rodeos.

\- Anoche tuvimos relaciones coitales y gracias a los efectos del alcohol no utilicé ningún método anticonceptivo y por lo que veo tu tampoco estabas utilizando el tuyo.

¡Era cierto! ¡Qué estúpida fue! Ella dejó de tomar sus pastillas porque las había olvidado y a pesar de recordarlo en varias ocasiones le restó importancia ya que, obviamente, no preveía una situación así.

Near miró atentamente los cambios en los gestos que la castaña mostró en cuanto aparentemente procesó la información y debido a que esta no emitía palabra alguna optó por continuar:

-Busca algo llamado "píldora del día después", evitará que quedes embarazada. Espero que no creas que estoy siendo "malo" contigo porque te recuerdo que nunca ha sido mi intención tener hijos y no he cambiado mi opinión.

Ella lo mataba. ¡De verdad que iba a matar a ese hijo de perra en ese mismo instante! Sentía su furia crecer como lava así que contra todo pronóstico levantó su mano y le dirigió al muchacho una sonora cachetada que lo dejó impresionado y con un ardor en su rostro. Se reincorporó rápidamente y miró a la castaña con ojos oscuros, como queriendo devorarla mientras esta le devolvía una llena de altanería:

-No seas hipócrita Nate Rivers…¿cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera? No te obligué a hacer absolutamente nada, ¡tú fuiste a mi habitación por voluntad propia! Quisiste acostarte conmigo así que ahora no vengas a hablar como si la culpable de esto fuera únicamente yo. ¿Por qué no aceptas que lo querías? Es que acaso eres un cobarde que no admite lo que le gustó tener sexo conmigo- Finalizó con una sonrisa retadora que enervó al albino.

Linda tenía una boca muy ruidosa y molesta…

-Claro que me gustó- admitió acorralándola contra el mueble que adornaba aquella habitación, la misma donde jugaron de niños en incontables ocasiones y que ahora presenciaba el surgimiento de un nuevo tipo de juego entre ambos- pero no soy un idiota como Mello, yo no aceptaré un niño como consecuencia de mi actuar.

-Tienes razón…será mejor que me apresure a comprar esa píldora…nunca querría tener en mi vientre al hijo de un ser tan miserable como tú…- finalizó ella empujándolo y saliendo de la habitación.

Estaba harto. Resolvería ese caso lo más pronto posible y se iría de Inglaterra, lejos de esa mujer que lo hacía salir de su zona de confort haciéndolo experimentar sensaciones que no sabía que tenía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Meses sin actualizar! Realmente pido mil disculpas pero estuve bastante ocupada con otro fic que me ha tomado tiempo y dedicación y el cual se los recomiendo si son fans de Saint Seiya. **

**Amé este capítulo como no se lo imaginan. Para aquellos que creyeron que Near sería un especie de héroe de último momento en esta historia se equivocaron, sé que la actitud del albino (al cual amo con todo mi corazón), no es de una persona cruel, pero tampoco me lo imagino siendo un caramelito y menos ante una situación así. Y de Linda ni hablar…#girlpower baby, lo mejor de todo. Me parece que resalté una actitud muy empoderada de ella ya que en la realidad estas situaciones donde el varón reclama a la mujer en los embarazos no deseados en una problemática muy común y quería darle mayor realismo a la historia. **

**Otra cosa que debo señalar es…¡SALIÓ NUEVO MANGA DE DEATH NOTE! (inserte gritos de loca) **

**Morí con esto como no lo imaginan…el primer capítulo fue oro hecho manga se los juro y Near…¡por Dios! La nueva apariencia de Near fue lo que más me impresionó, se ve demasiado suculento, pero bueno…no haré spoilers así que vayan a buscarlo de inmediato. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Luego de la conversación con Near se dirigió rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa y dirigirse a buscar alguna farmacia con el fin de comprar la estúpida píldora. Sentía tanto coraje que entró a su cuarto golpeando fuertemente la puerta y respirando agitada, no sabiendo si su enfado se debía a la actitud marcadamente machista- que jamás se esperó del albino- o bien, por la confesión que el mismo le hizo sobre no querer tener un hijo con ella ni con nadie.

Definitivamente no entendía a ese hombre, primero le aclara su posición con respecto a la posible consecuencia de la noche que pasaron juntos, pero luego le confirma haberlo disfrutado…Dios…no lo soportaba.

Cuando iba saliendo del edificio del orfanato vio en el portón a uno de los subordinados de Near, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Guevanni, y tal parece que la estaba esperando con un auto, se extrañó bastante por aquella presencia del joven:

-¿Te mandaron de niñera?- preguntó burlona, sabía que no era una actitud adecuada pero realmente necesitaba sacarse esa frustración de encima y por lo que veía el pelinegro sería su blanco del resto del día.

\- L ordenó que, dadas las circunstancias, no era una idea viable permitirle que estuviera sola- contestó respetuosamente el muchacho. Estaba convencido de que entre su jefe y esa mujer artista sucedía o sucedió algo ya que, se podía notar a leguas el enfado de ella cuando el albino estaba presente y aunque no pareciera, Near se irritaba bastante con la presencia de la castaña.

-Si no hay otra opción…Necesito ir a una farmacia y después al hotel donde supuestamente me hospedo.

-Disculpe la indiscreción pero es parte de mi trabajo preguntar, ¿a qué exactamente va al hotel?- Near les había dado la orden expresa de que vigilaran las 24 horas a la castaña a excepción de cuando esta se encontraba en Wammy´s, así que debían estar preparados para todo.

-Necesito hablar con mi prometido sobre la boda que está próxima, es todo.-contestó hastiada de tanto interrogatorio.

-Muy bien, permítame entonces abrir la puerta del vehículo- contestó el varón.

Mientras iban de camino su mente empezó a divagar un poco en toda la cuestión de la boda, debía estar lo suficientemente preparada para, dada su actual situación, convencer a Vincent de realizar el matrimonio, fue por esto que, mientras buscaba su cambio de ropa le puso un mensaje diciéndole que necesitaba verlo en el hotel urgente.

Gracias a Dios el idiota no puso muchas objeciones y accedió de buenas a primeras, algo que, hasta cierto punto la asombró más le restó importancia.

Una vez que ingresó a la farmacia, se colocó una gorra y unas gafas con el fin de que su identidad no fuera descubierta. Era una artista reconocida, es lógico que no podía exponerse a un nuevo escándalo donde la vieran comprando esa clase de píldora.

La guardó en un bolso de mano pequeño que andaba cuando hacía diligencias rápidas y se dirigió al hotel para esperar a Vincent, ella llegó unos minutos antes ya que, lógicamente debía aparentar que se estaba hospedando ahí.

Le pidió a Guevanni que esperara afuera, no quería que estuviera presente, el aura de Near lo sentía impregnado en ese chico y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Una hora…el maldito de Vincent ya llevaba una horade retraso, ¡era increíble! Estaba rogando por mantener la calma porque debía estar de buenas lo más que le sería posible si quería que él hombre aceptara continuar con la boda para que así, ella obtuviera el dichoso dinero.

Al cabo de unos minutos ingreso por la puerta fresco, como si nada…

-Llegas tarde- le recalcó molesta.

-Mi vida no gira a tu alrededor dulzura- respondió el rubio con aires de playboy que le causaron náuseas- ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué querías verme?

-Quiero que la boda mantenga su fecha original.

-JAJAJAJAJA…- empezó a reír fuertemente el hombre- ¿pero de qué hablas? Por lo visto toda esta situación del acosador de está volviendo loca. No arriesgaré mi vida de esa manera…

-Ayyy…no sabía que aparte de imbécil también eras cobarde- se burló la castaña ganándose una mala mirada de su acompañante- Es obvio que contaremos con la mejor seguridad privada…y el evento no se hará público.

-¿Cuál es tu insistencia en que nos casemos? ¿Tanto quieres que me convierta en tu esposo?- le dijo sonriendo y acercándosele sugerentemente.

-Quiero el dinero. Es todo- dijo apartándose del hombre. Justo en esos momentos su presencia le repugnaba como nunca.- ¿Acaso tu no lo quieres?

-Claro que si, pero de nada me serviría si estoy muerto ya que tú serías la heredera universal. Prefiero esperar a que atrapen a ese asesino.

-Vincent yo necesito el dinero ¡ahora! No cuando a ti te nazca- le dijo acercándosele de manera amenazante- Además, públicamente estamos comprometidos y sigues vivo. Por alguna extraña razón tú no eres el blanco de esa molestia.

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. El acosador había matado a personas que en algún momento tuvieron contacto con ella por más mínimo que fuera, sin embargo, pese a que Vincent era su prometido nunca había sido amenazado ni nada parecido.

¿Será que…Vincent tenía alguna relación con él? O por el contrario…Vincent era el asesino. Tenía lógica sospechar de él…

-Qué puedo decir…-habló levantándose y encogiéndose de hombros- A lo mejor y ese tipo sabe que esta relación es falsa.

¡Tenía razón! Por una vez en la vida estuvo de acuerdo con lo que el rubio dijo. Si a Vincent no le había sucedido nada era porque el asesino debía tener conocimiento de la farsa que ambos estaban manteniendo…Y justo esto hizo que sus sospechas aumentaran…

-Tienes razón…ha estado acosándome tanto que sería lógico pensar que sabe esto. Pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces tenemos un motivo para que la boda se realice…no te pasará absolutamente nada.

-Quién sabe…puede que no…o puede que sí. Por eso quiero algo a cambio.

-¿No te bastan los millones que recibirás por la herencia?- preguntó bastante irritada.

-El dinero es una parte importante en la vida de todo hombre exitoso, pero otro factor importante son las mujeres. A lo largo de mi vida he cosechado una larga lista de amantes- Linda lo miraba sin creer cómo era posible que de la boca de ese hombre pudiera salir tanta basura- pero, nunca he estado con una mujer virgen – finalizó.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso quieres busque una virgen y te la traiga?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-No. Te quiero a ti- respondió el hombre mirándola de manera lujuriosa y borrando de golpe la sonrisa que a ella se le había formado- Quiero que te acuestes conmigo antes de la boda o no habrá trato.

¿Acaso eso era una especie de broma?

-Yo tenía una ligera sospecha de que tú cerebro no tenías…pero ahora acabas de confirmar mi teoría sobre que eres un estúpido cabeza hueca.- respondió Linda enojada y venenosa.

-¡Mira Nathalia!- habló el rubio golpeando fuertemente la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación principal- deja de tratarme como una basura…¡por que sabes que soy el único hombre que está a tu altura!- finalizó con un grito que la asustó por unos momentos. No tenía conocimiento de que Vincent fuera una persona capaz de reaccionar con violencia.

Debido a la furia que el hombre mostró golpeó el centro de mesa de la habitación haciendo que su bolso y las pertenencias que este poseía, dando a descubrir todo lo que la mujer llevaba dentro, incluyendo la píldora contraceptiva.

Vincent supo reconocer rápidamente aquella pastilla. Él no era idiota y más de una vez obligó a sus amantes a tomar esas pastillas.

-¿Qué hace esto en tu bolso?- preguntó molesto.

-Sorpresa- respondió con una sonrisa- nunca he sido virgen y justo ayer por la noche me acosté con un hombre y lo disfruté muchísimo- le reveló con una mueca de verdadera satisfacción haciendo que el hombre se enfureciera.

Vincent la tomó por el brazo y la empujo contra el mueble del bar de la habitación lastimándola de paso. Estaba muerto de los celos y del enojo. Desde que su padre adoptó a Nathalia siempre le había atraído demasiado, pero cuando se conocieron sus caracteres chocaron tanto que desde entonces no paraban de discutir y lanzarse palabras mordaces.

Él siempre pensó que, con la condición de su padre sobre la boda, al fin tendría a la castaña para él y cumpliría sus deseos más oscuros que había guardado durante tantos años.

-¡Dime que estas mintiendo! Tu no puedes haberte acostado con nadie…¡tú eres mía!- gritó el hombre sin control frente a ella.

-Es la verdad. Me acosté con una persona y él…es mil veces más hombre que tú, me dio la satisfacción que ningún hombre jamás me dará…incluyéndote.

Justo cuando finalizó de hablar el rubio la tomó fuertemente por el cuello asfixiándola. La fuerza que él ejercía realmente a estaba lastimando y lo peor de todo es que sentía perfectamente como el rubio con su mano libre trataba de tocarlas en sus partes íntimas mientras la miraba como si estuviera enloquecido.

Guevanni ingresó justo a tiempo para quitárselo de encima golpeándolo fuertemente de paso mientras ella, ahora en el suelo, se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

-¡No dé ni un paso más o me veré en la obligación de disparar!- habló el pelinegro apuntando con su arma al rubio que se reincorporaba del suelo.

-¡Olvídate…Olvídate de celebrar la maldita boda!- gritó el varón mientras salía de la habitación dejando a los restantes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que Vincent dejara la habitación Guevanni la ayudó a incorporarse y verificó su estado, le dolía mucho la garganta gracias a la fuerza con la que el hombre la atacó y no era para menos, en cuanto llegaron a Wammy´s el pelinegro la condujo a la enfermería donde el doctor le aplicó un ungüento para minimizar las grandes marcas moradas que empezaron a adornar su cuello.

Roger apareció tan solo unos minutos después de ser evaluada y ella con calma le dijo que se encontraba bien, solo un tanto golpeada.

-Lo lamento Roger- habló despacio pues esta acción le daba algo de dolor- Vincent canceló la boda y…no estoy segura si podré obtener el dinero.

-Descuida Linda, creo que a pesar del beneficio que esto representaba para Wammy´s no valdría la pena si tendrías que sufrir esta clase de agresiones.

-Trataré de hablar mañana con el abogado del señor Ford, quizá haya alguna otra forma de obtener el dinero mediante una herencia legítima.

-Tómate tu tiempo y descansa. Te llevaré a tu habitación vamos.

Realmente se sentía como en los viejos tiempo. A pesar de que Roger siempre fue la pesadilla viviente de Mello, Matt y ella, cuando se trataba de asuntos serios y de su salud el mayor siempre se preocupó como si de su verdadero padre se tratase.

Se recostó en su cama tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas como mecanismo para sacar todo el miedo y la frustración que vivió momentos atrás. Se convencía cada vez más de que Vincent era un monstruo e incluso lo creía capaz de ser un asesino.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sin que fuera tocada ni mucho menos dieran anuncio, pero ella no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba del albino.

-¿Perdiste los modales que Roger se esmeró por enseñarte?- habló primero tratando de limpiar los restos del llanto de su rostro.

-Guevanni me informó que tu prometido fue quien te hizo esas marcas en el cuello. Te agredió- estaba molesto. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero lo estaba y mucho.

Cuando Linda habló sobre ir por la píldora pidió a su subordinado que no la dejara sola bajo ninguna circunstancia e incluso, le dio un pequeño micrófono, el cual el pelinegro se lo instaló a la castaña cuando este se acercó a abrirle la puerta del auto sin que ella lo notara y fue gracias a esto que él pudo escuchar perfectamente la conversación entre ambos y avisó a Guevanni dándo la orden de ingresar a la habitación al escuchar los gritos del varón.

Aunque claro, eso era algo que él no le diría a ella porque era irrelevante al caso.

Ella no hablaba, simplemente se limitó a quedarse en silencio dirigiendo su mirada al piso de madera de la habitación.

-¿Te volviste avariciosa Linda?- soltó la pregunta tan serio como siempre- Me parece una pérdida de tiempo que sufras agresiones solo por dinero.

-Tu no entiendes por qué lo hago- respondió ella al fin- esta era mi oportunidad de cambiar Wammy´s… de darles a los niños oportunidades que nosotros no tuvimos.

-Wammy´s tiene la mejor educación de Inglaterra…

-No, te equivocas…Wammy´s tiene la mejor fábrica de sucesores de "L". – la mirada de ella en esos momentos era de dolor, uno que supuso se debía al sentimiento de importancia que la castaña debía estar sintiendo. Algo absurdo a su parecer.

-Vas a invertir en niños que no conoces y con los cuáles no compartes ningún vínculo…eso es perder el tiempo- seguía siendo cortante.

-Si eso fuera cierto…entonces el sufrimiento que sentí por la muerte de Matt y Mello sería en vano. Si no existió un vínculo entre nosotros entonces Mello no debió ayudarte a detener a Kira y tu…tu no hubieras aceptado su ayuda. Sin embargo, ambos lo hicieron…trabajaron juntos a pesar del odio que Mello sentía por ti. Así fuese un vínculo hecho de odio, celos y envidia…

Ahí estaba, la Linda de Wammy´s house en todo su esplendor. La misma niña molesta y soñadora que hablaba con metáforas sobre sentimientos que para él no existían pero que, contra todo pronóstico debía admitir como reales porque llegaban y eran comprobados y aceptados por Mello y Matt.

-Si lo quieres es dinero entonces no pierdas tu tiempo. Mi fortuna es tres veces mayor que la de tu padre adoptivo- dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la silla de la habitación de ella, la misma donde se inició su pasión.

¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Parecía que él estaba sintiendo celos? ¿O era más bien que su pecho se infló en orgullo luego de escucharla a ella admitir que su único hombre era él? Por que sí, una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro cuando la escuchó defender con orgullo la noche que pasaron juntos, debía decir que su ego de macho- hablando en sentido biológico- creció al saber que había complacido a la que, según las etiquetas sociales y patriarcales, sería de ahora en adelante "su mujer".

-¿No me digas que me estas ofreciendo matrimonio?- preguntó burlona.

-Sabes que no creo en eso. Y además, como "L" no puedo arriesgarme a que mi identidad sea descubierta en una actividad como esa.

-Entonces…- dijo mientras se le acercaba y se sentaba nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él- ¿me darás tu fortuna para Wammy´s como un acto de caridad? ¿o es que quieres algo más a cambio?

De nuevo lo estaba seduciendo. No entendía por qué sentía esa necesidad.

-Tu no tienes sexo con cualquiera por dinero Linda…entonces ¿por qué te ofreces así?- preguntó mirándola fijamente, desnudándola con el ónix de sus ojos.

-Tu no haces actos de caridad…entonces ¿por qué ofreces tu fortuna así?- contrarrestó ella con otra pregunta.

-Porque eres la única persona que me ha logrado convencer de hacerlo- respondió él mirándola fijamente. Se había formado entre ellos una atmósfera de intimidad en la que no existía nada ni nadie. – Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

-Porque eres la única persona con la que me acostaría mil veces sin recibir nada a cambio…solo por placer- "amor*" fue lo que su mente corrigió sin que la palabra saliera de sus labios y ella se aseguraría de que quedara guardada durante toda su vida.

-Pídeme que te bese- ordenó el albino con un comportamiento impropio de él, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Esa mujer sacaba sus instintos más primitivos, lo hacía volver a sentirse como un Humano, ese que tanto se esforzó en nunca salir pues él no se rebajaba a emociones absurdas…hasta ahora.

-Bésame…bésame Nate- dijo ella sobre sus pálidos labios. Invitándolo.

La caricia no tardó en llegar y ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, lleno de necesidad y ganas de devorar al otro, de marcar como propiedad al otro.

Poco a poco la situación empezó a subir de tono, el calor se hacía presente en el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes y los roces de intimidades iniciaban el concierto de gemidos dirigidos por ella.

Lástima que aquello duró poco porque fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de ella que emitía un sonido alertando la llegada de un mensaje.

Se separó rápidamente por el susto y recordándose que no debía ser tan débil de caer nuevamente con él. Tomó su teléfono y reviso el mensaje que parecía provenir de un número desconocido.

A Near le llamó la atención el silencio de ella, pero de inmediato esta le pasó su teléfono celular y pudo darse cuenta de la razón por la cual ella no emitió palabra alguna:

"_Pésima decisión…Vincent Ford morirá ahora…feliz regalo de bodas"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Capítulo 5 up! Espero estén disfrutando del fic. **

**¿Habrá consecuencias luego de los acontecimientos? Sigan leyendo para saber más. **

**¡Nos leemos! **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Pésima decisión…Vincent Ford morirá…Feliz regalo de bodas"_

Al leer el mensaje y analizar el contexto del mismo era más que obvio que el acosador tenía acceso, al menos al entorno de Linda. Estaba seguro que no fue por la habitación del hotel ya que él mismo se había asegurado de que estuviera segura, lo cual indicaba que fue mediante el rubio que tuvo acceso.

Eso podría implicar que el acosador y él tuvieron un contacto antes de que se reuniera con la castaña.

-Me llevaré el teléfono, hay altas posibilidades de que lo haya hackeado o bien, te esté rastreando mediante él, lo cual hace de Wammy´s un blanco- comentó el albino mientras miraba las expresiones de la mujer. Parecía ser que estaba bajo una gran cantidad de estrés.

-¡Es un maldito enfermo!- dijo la castaña pasando las manos por su cabellera, realmente estaba demasiado frustrada con ese desgraciado. Estaba arruinando su vida, sus aspiraciones y su carrera.

-Tranquilízate, alterada no lograrás nada- dijo el albino. Para él la situación era tan sencilla como guardar la calma pues sabía que, en casos de acoso, la clave para triunfar era la paciencia. En estos casos la mayoría de los agentes tenían un punto de quiebre que los hacía salir a luz por sí mismos, él solo estaba buscando crear esa situación para acabar con todo aquello.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo…¡Esa persona ha asesinado de la manera más cruel que he visto en mi vida Near! ¿En serio me pides que tenga calma? ¿Sabiendo que puede hacerme algo igual o peor? - preguntó irónica. Realmente le frustraba la faceta imperturbable que el albino mostraba mientras ella se estaba ahogando en estrés.

-Eres su objetivo final, no su víctima. La obsesión que siente por ti le impedirá hacerte algún tipo de daño…Además, mientras tenga este caso me aseguraré de que no te ponga una mano encima…- finalizó saliendo de la habitación dejando a Linda sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo a mil.

Lo odiaba. Realmente odiaba que le dijera palabras así sabiendo que no existía ninguna posibilidad de crear algo con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Rester- llamó el sucesor de L tranquilamente- Quiero que rastrees la procedencia de esta línea telefónica y además verifica si la línea de Linda está desviada hacia algún número.

-¿Sucedió algo L?- preguntó Halle extrañada de la petición tan tajante de su jefe.

-Recibió un mensaje del acosador. Parece ser que se enteró de lo que pasó en el hotel…Halle, de ahora en adelante quiero que vigiles a Vincent Ford las 24 horas del día. El acosador debió tener algún contacto con él antes de que se reuniera con Linda. Serás su nuevo guardaespaldas.

-Enseguida- obedeció la rubia mientras se preparaba para retirarse e ir con el hombre.

Debía evitar a toda costa que asesinaran a ese tipo pues era su principal vínculo con el innoto.

Sonrió con burla, ese estúpido le estaba empezando a facilitar las cosas y lo hizo a partir del momento en que Linda y Vincent hablaron sobre la boda y tener sexo. Teniendo eso en cuenta todo parecía indicar que su punto de quiebre se formaba en alguno de esos eventos…o ambos.

-¡Near!- habló Rester- hubo un desvío de la llamada realizada a Vincent Ford…parece ser que se hizo mediante un móvil desechable. La última señal la emitió desde…la habitación 133 B del hotel donde la señorita Ross está supuestamente hospedándose.

-Eso es un piso abajo…¡Guevanni!

-¡Sí!

-Averigua quién pagó por la habitación…Busca una orden para allanarla y trae todo lo que puedas encontrar.

-Enseguida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Intentó despejarse lo más que podía de esa situación así que le había preguntado a Roger si podría ayudar con alguna cuestión que involucrara a los niños. Este le mencionó que tendrían un taller artístico por la noche donde presentarían desde obras creadas por los mismos pequeños hasta espectáculos de baile y canto.

Debía decir que en cuanto escuchó "obras" su corazón brincó de la emoción pues ya llevaba un tiempo que no tocaba sus lienzos y si existía una manera de relajarse y sacar sus frustraciones en el mundo era definitivamente pintando.

Se dirigieron al salón de artes que tenía Wammy´s y notó que este también necesitaba las reparaciones. Definitivamente en cuanto tuviera su celular de regreso llamaría al abogado de la familia Ford, hacerse con ese dinero era una prioridad y a pesar de lo que Near le había dicho no se haría ilusiones de nada pues el albino no le estaba prometiendo nada más que ayudar a la institución y ella ciertamente no lo aceptaría.

-D-Disculpe…-sintió un jalón en su pantalón y al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo se encontró con una pequeña que la miraba atentamente.

-Oh…Hola cariño-saludó mientras se agachaba a la altura de la menor.

-¿Usted nos ayudará con las obras de arte hoy? Roger me dijo que le pidiera ayuda.

-C-Claro cielo…- era una niña realmente preciosa. Debía tener unos escasos 5 años, pero se veía muy educada, aunque algo tímida.

Los niños eran algo maravilloso en verdad, la inocencia que transmitían era capaz de curarle el alma a cualquier persona. Mientras los veía jugar, mientras les explicaba el uso correcto de los pinceles y colores, mientras los escuchaba reír y aprender un sentimiento de deseo se instauró en su pecho.

La gran mayoría de niños en Wammy´s no conocían un padre o una madre ya que, o se convertían en sucesores de L, o bien, al cumplir la mayoría de edad se independizaban para buscar sus propios destinos, tal como Mello y Matt lo hicieron en su momento.

Ser madre…que un pequeño de dijera "mamá" …El solo pensar esas palabras hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera de amor y deseo. Deseo de volver a casa y tener un pequeño o pequeña corriendo a darte un abrazo…"_ Yo no aceptaré un niño como consecuencia de mis actos"_

Las palabras del ojinegro hicieron eco en ella haciéndola despertar de la burbuja en la que ella misma se sumergió. Se estaba mintiendo así misma y lo sabía. Ella y Near solo tuvieron sexo, únicamente eso. No se casarían ni formarían una familia como ella deseaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de finalizar con los pequeños se marchó a su habitación para darse un merecido baño. Tenía pintura en su cuerpo y cabello, pero no le importaba, disfrutó demasiado.

Al entrar no se molestó en encender la luz y simplemente empezó a desvestirse quitándose primero su pantalón y justo cuando empezaba a desabrochar su blusa una voz la hizo emitir un grito de completo susto:

-Antes de desnudarte asegúrate de estar sola la próxima vez- habló Near sentado en la cama. Debía decir que no le desagradó para nada ver a la mujer desvistiéndose, pero estaba ahí para otro asunto, no para acostarse con ella…

-¡Maldita sea Nate!...Vas a matarme de un maldito susto…¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué entras a mi habitación sin consultármelo? - se quejaba mientras buscaba rápidamente algo con qué cubrir su semidesnudez.

-Vine a devolverte el teléfono.- aclaró dando por sentado que esas escasas palabras darían respuesta a las preguntas de la castaña- Ah…y no tiene sentido que te cubras si ya te he visto absolutamente desnuda- finalizó con una sonrisa burlona mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡Vete al diablo!- gritó Linda con frustración mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Por Dios como la irritaba ese hombre…

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente la pasó aburrida. Estaba bastante desanimada pues habló con el abogado y este le comentó que, con respecto a la herencia, el matrimonio entre ella y Vincent era una condición absolutamente inamovible que expresaba la voluntad de su padre adoptivo y que, por lo tanto, hasta no cumplirse el dinero no sería entregado a ambos.

Le advirtió también que, en caso de que la boda no se realizara el dinero sería dado como inversión a una empresa perteneciente a un hermano del que fue su padre.

Maldito viejo…ese fue otro que le complicó la vida a más no poder uniéndola a ese idiota sin cerebro de Vincent solo porque así le nació de sus testículos.

Mientras tomaba un té que el doctor le recomendó para controlar el estrés y la ansiedad su teléfono sonó, estaba recibiendo una llamada de Vincent.

Respiró hondamente rogando a Dios paciencia para soportar oír su voz:

-Hola…

_-Nathalia…soy yo Vincent_.

-Lo sé… ¿qué quieres? - preguntó con voz molesta, no entendía cómo era tan hipócrita de llamarla como si nada luego de haberla atacado.

-_Me asignaron un guardaespaldas, ¿sabes algo de eso?_

-Ayer recibí una amenaza que te incluía…tengo entendido que el detective tuvo conocimiento sobre eso y es probable que haya enviado a esa persona para asegurar tu seguridad.

-_Oh…entiendo. _

_-_Si era todo entonces adiós…

-_¡Espera Nathalia! Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice…te lo juro por mi padre y mi dinero que me arrepiento de haberte atacado. _

Ella escuchaba aquello incrédula. ¿El hombre más orgulloso de este planeta estaba pidiéndole disculpas a ella? Eso era un suceso digno de presenciar.

-Me atacaste Vincent…y todo porque me acosté con una persona cuando tú lo has hecho con una enorme lista de mujeres, eres un hipócrita.

_-Yo sé lo que hice y te estoy pidiendo disculpas. M-Mi orgullo me ganó- _¿Acaso estaba llorando?_ \- Yo…en cuanto me enteré que existía otro hombre en tu vida yo enloquecí…Sabes, yo te amo…_

_-¡_Tu no amas a nadie Vincent!- respondió enojada. Realmente escuchar sus palabras la hacían sentir su estómago revuelto. Esa frase quería escucharla de otra persona, no de él- No te atrevas a decir que me amas nunca más. Sabes perfectamente que nunca sentiré nada por ti más que tolerancia por ser el hijo de la persona que me dio una nueva oportunidad.

-_Lo sé…Sé que tu corazón siempre ha pertenecido a tu amigo de la infancia…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Near le había pedido a Rester que desviara las comunicaciones que recibiera el teléfono de Linda, quería estar enterado de todo lo que la castaña hablara y cuando la alerta llegó miró que el emisor de la llamada llevaba por nombre "bastardo".

Escuchaba la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre las personas analizando un indicio que lo llevara a una nueva pista, pero debía ser sincero, una parte de él se reservó los sentimientos que surgieron al escuchar la palabra "te amo" de parte del rubio bueno para nada.

Realmente ese hombre lo irritaba como nunca nadie lo hizo en su vida, ni siquiera Mello fue capaz de hacerlo sentir esa presión odiosa en el pecho como la hacía Vincent Ford.

Otra oración que no pasó desapercibida para su persona fue la afirmación hecha por el varón. Linda fue amiga de Mello y Matt durante la infancia, pero podría jugar que el "amor" que esta sentía por los muchachos era uno no carnal, ¿lo cual significaba que a lo mejor Linda estaba enamorada de él? Recordaba que ella siempre lo llamó "amigo".

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vincent deja de decir tonterías. Eso fue cuando era niña…

_-¿Acaso de reencontraste con él?¿Fue con él con quien te acostaste?_

-¡No! Escucha. Estaba ebria y me acosté con un hombre, pero no recuerdo su nombre entiendes…si te dije que lo disfruté porque lo hice, pero no sé quién era o como se llama…Y si me llamaste para hablar sobre eso te aviso que tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

-_Quiero que continuemos la boda- _interrumpió la persona al otro lado del teléfono- _Tienes toda la razón…también quiero el dinero y no es necesario la condición que te comenté. En cuando el matrimonio se inscriba esperaremos un tiempo prudencial y haremos el divorcio. _

_-_¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Iba a lograrlo…

-_Si, muy enserio. _

-Está bien. Acepto.

_-Bien, ¿te parece hacerla en dos semanas? _

-Tres- corrigió- así nos ocuparemos de hacer una buena novela para los medios de comunicación

_-Muy bien…Tu vestido de novia llegó esta mañana por la anterior fecha de la boda. Te lo envié al hotel. _

-Esta bien, lo recogeré en recepción de inmediato.

Cuando finalizó la llamada se colocó su abrigo rápidamente topándose esta vez al asistente de Roger en la puerta, al parecer Near le pasó las órdenes a todo el personal de Wammy´s house, vaya molestia…

El viaje de ida y vuelta al hotel fue relativamente rápido. Se aseguró de revisar bien el paquete por cuestiones de seguridad y cuando todo estuvo bien regresó al orfanato y se metió a su habitación de inmediato.

Sacó el dichoso vestido colocándolo en la cama y mirándolo sin ningún tipo de expresión. Era bellísimo en verdad, le gustaba mucho, pero ella nunca soñó caminar al altar así. De niña pensaba que, en su final feliz, Matt y Mello la llevarían a un precioso altar en una bellísima iglesia donde la estaría esperando cierto albino con Roger a su lado como su padre y el sacerdote.

Lágrimas de verdadera tristeza empezaron a emanar de sus ojos color café claro…tan claros como la miel.

Se colocó el vestido no sabiendo si aquello era un acto de masoquismo o quizá por un momento realmente quería pensar que su sueño de niña se estaba haciendo realidad.

Miró a través del espejo la figura del albino que la observaba desde la puerta sin una expresión en particular:

-Así que decidiste hacerlo- comentó Near neutro. Debía confesar que jamás se esperó ver así a Linda. Si tuviera que usar un calificativo socialmente construido diría que se veía "hermosa".

El vestido era de un calor blanco puro, tan puro como lo fue ella alguna vez durante su infancia en Wammy´s, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto con un escote que remarcaba sus senos y en la parte inferior el vestido tenía una abertura que dejaba ver una de sus bien formadas piernas sin mencionar que sus curvas se remarcaban.

-Yo…si. Es algo que quiero hacer, por mí y por Wammy´s.

-Aparte del dinero, ¿qué ganancia obtienes de todo esto? -preguntó el albino mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Una familia…quizá. -respondió ella mirando al suelo- deja de mirarme como si estuviera cometiendo un error…

-Lo haces.

-¿Y qué querías? ¿qué estuviera soltera por el resto de mi vida? ¡Ja!…Quiero una vida distinta Nate, quiero una familia…

\- ¿Con él? - preguntó esta vez incrédulo.

-Claro- dijo mientras una lágrima traicionera rodaba por su mejilla- al menos él me ofrece algo…nadie aparte de él lo ha hecho ni lo hará. ¿O me equivoco? - preguntó retándolo con la mirada.

Los ojos del albino se ensombrecieron por el enojo que sentía sin llegar a expresarlo en lo más mínimo. Linda lo estaba arrinconando de una manera tortuosa, ni siquiera Mello o Kira lograron hacerlo sentir sin salida como esa mujer.

-Ven a mi habitación- ordenó firme sin aceptar contradicciones- ahora.

La tomó por la mano aún con el vestido puesto, guiándola con rapidez y ejerciendo presión en su muñeca. Esta vez no opuso resistencia ya que realmente no sentía fuerzas para luchar, fuera lo que fuera que el albino deseara solo quería dejarse llevar.

Al llegar la metió de inmediato en la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro. La acorraló hasta hacerla caer en la cama, esa misma que tenía el olor de Near impregnado por todos lados, y se acercó a su oído lentamente susurrando:

-Yo no te daré la familia ni la vida que soñaste Linda…te lo dije…Tampoco te amo…pero eres mía. Solo yo sé lo que te gusta- dijo mientras empezaba a subir su mano lentamente por el muslo descubierto de ella haciendo que su piel se erizara y lo tomara con fuerza por la camisa- deja de orillarme porque me estás haciendo perder la cabeza.

Sentía la clara contradicción del albino, sus palabras eran crueles, pero su tacto y sus acciones eran firmes, calientes y deseosas…deseosas de ella y eso la hizo sentirse dichosa. Nate Rivers…"L" la deseaba como mujer, como su mujer.

-Entonces…no me des una familia y tampoco me ames…solo déjame ser tu mujer…pierde la cabeza solo conmigo Nate…-respondió ella mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

El beso ardiente no tardó en llegar y las caricias aumentaron. Él albino se colocó sobre ella aprovechando la abertura tan sugerente de aquél vestido y deleitándose con los gemidos tímidos que nacían de la garganta de ella.

Realmente no sabía si todo eso era un cliché estúpido, una reacción del maldito vestido de novia, sus recién descubiertos celos o la disposición de ella a ser solo suya…pero aquello se sentía diferente a la noche anterior.

Había un calor sofocante en su pecho por tener a la castaña así, solo para él en ese vestido que la hacía lucir como la mujer más bella que conoció en su vida, todo mientras la tocaba y la embestía de manera intensa, dejándose llevar él también.

Si ella tuviera que ponerle nombre, aunque fuese falso, esa noche sintió que realmente hicieron el amor, que ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, que se amaron realmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Sexto capítulo! Lo único que diré es…amé este capítulo y antes que nada…recuerden que Near ES una persona que siente y acá vemos un claro ejemplo de que incluso el cubito sucumbe. **

**Pdt. La envidia me corroe con Linda, ya quisiera ser yo…y eso que fui yo misma quien lo escribí XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras iluminada tenuemente con la luz de luna que se colaba débilmente por la ventana. A simple vista parecía no observarse nada extraño, pero, al quitarse la gran nube que tapaba la luz lunar, el escenario era otro. Parecía que un ciclón atacó el amplio espacio. Ropas rasgadas dispersas por todo el suelo, zapatos destrozados, la cama cubierta nuevamente de sangre, el espejo quebrado en mil pedazos y el cuerpo del guarda de seguridad desangrándose…era una escena sacada de un cuento de terror.

El autor de todo aquello continuaba su labor revolviendo una y otra vez las cosas personales de Linda, con gestos de placer buscaba en su ropa interior deleitándose con el olor a lavanda…La preciosa Nathalia…todo de ella era perfecto.

El olor que invadía el espacio en la residencia de la artista se mesclaba con la sangre que cada vez creaba un charco más y más grande, era el máximo afrodisíaco que en ese momento esa persona disfrutaba.

¡Más, más, más! ¡Quería más de Nathalia! Mas de sus fragancias, más de sus prendas, más de las cosas que tocaba, quería conocerlo todo de ella. Sus más recónditos secretos…Ahhh~ qué gratificante había sido escuchar su voz a través del estúpido hombre rubio en ese hotel. Ella era la personificación de una fiera…

El rostro del asesino bailaba en un sinfín de gestos de placer debido al festín que se estaba dando, recordarla lo hacía sentir uno de los mayores éxtasis del mundo. Aún recordaba los encuentros que tuvieron…la dulce Linda no notó sus sentimientos a pesar de que siempre estuvo ahí, pero ahora, ahora se haría notar y le expresaría sus dulces sentimientos. Lo mucho que la amaba.

"_nunca he sido virgen y justo ayer por la noche me acosté con un hombre y lo disfruté muchísimo"_

Oh~ esas palabras no logró sacárselas de la mente. Era una lástima, quería ser la primera persona en la vida de la dulce Nathalia, pero no lo logró, ella se entregó primero a un bastardo del cual aún no lograba conseguir la información…¡No se rendiría! Haría lo que fuera por encontrarlo y matarlo, lo juraba por el amor que sentía por la castaña.

Luego de desatar su ira destrozando un par de cosas más en la habitación, un sonido llamó la atención del asesino y con curiosidad notó una caja de manera grande oculta al fondo del gigantesco armario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo hicieron no una, sino muchas, hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron contener el cansancio. Esta vez, quien se había despertado primero fue ella y con cautela se levantó despacio de la cama quitándose el brazo de Near de su cintura. Diablos, se veía tan adorable y guapo mientras dormía…¡Basta Linda! Esto, esto fue otra noche de sexo ocasional y punto.

¡Mentira! Corrió su mente automáticamente.

El sexo ocasional no se sentía como hacer el amor y ella lo sabía. La primera vez que se acostó con el albino no se comparaba con la noche que pasaron hace unas horas.

No, absolutamente no. Ella podía tener sentimientos por el albino si, pero era pura y simple atracción, nada más. Ya no era la misma ilusa de antes.

Con ese pensamiento, tomó el vestido de novia y, debido a que fue lo único que vestía, tomó prestada la camisa de Near y se la colocó con el fin de retirarse a su habitación en silencio. Se sorprendió por lo grande que le quedaba. Él ya era un hombre después de todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La molesta luz solar sumado al ruido de gritos y risas infantiles en el exterior lo hicieron abrir sus ojos ónix con pereza. Se había quedado dormido con Linda y…Linda no estaba.

Se acomodó mejor y notó tanto la ausencia de la castaña como la del dichoso vestido de novia de la discordia.

_-"Ahhh"- _suspiró con pereza en sus pensamientos – _otra vez tuve coito con ella y por voluntad propia. Maldita sea esa mujer y la forma en que lo provocaba" _

Estaba molesto por no poderse controlar. Lo único que lo consolaba era el hecho de que le dejó en claro la situación pues él no estaba ni estaría para relaciones de absolutamente ninguna naturaleza, quizá solo de sexo ocasional, pero nada más. Aunque admitía que ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho sacar sus instintos más primitivos, solo Linda.

Tomó una ducha rápida con el fin de ir al comedor, desayunar algo rápido y volver al trabajo. Ya a esa hora Guevanni debía tener la información sobre quien pagó por la habitación, así que, sin atrasar más su día, fue a realizar sus labores.

En el comedor, observó de lejos a Linda que conversaba con Roger mientras parecían revisar unos documentos que a él francamente le importaban una mierda, así que simplemente tomó su comida y se fue directo a la habitación que fungía como base en esos momentos.

-Guevanni, ¿averiguaste algo?- preguntó el albino.

-Si, L. La habitación fue rentada por Vincent Ford, según el registro de reservaciones del hotel, fue a través de una llamada telefónica. La actual supervisora del hotel confirmó que la voz era de Ford, sin embargo, llamé a Halle para corroborar la información y Ford niega haber hecho la reservación.

-Las evidencias apuntan a que Vincent Ford es quien está detrás de esto- habló Rester con seguridad – podríamos tenderle una trampa y capturarlo de una vez por todas. Eso sería…

-Muy fácil – interrumpió Near- Analiza cuidadosamente el escenario Rester. Vicent Ford tiene antecedentes de tener una relación frustrada con Linda, tiene los motivos y los medios suficientes para acercarse a Linda. La evidencia no apunta a que fue Vincent Ford, la evidencia fue construida para que pensemos que es Vicentd Ford. Pero el asesino falló en un punto. – Los subordinados de Near miraban con asombro, nunca se cansarían de admirar la capacidad analítica de su líder – Las víctimas generalmente fueron personas que tuvieron contacto con Linda en eventos especiales, sin embargo, para el evento de cambio de estación Vincent Ford no se presentó debido a que se encontraba en un casino de Estados Unidos y el evento no fue televisado, lo cual quiere decir que el asesino estaba en la fiesta.

-Increíble. Pero…¿qué hay del mensaje? Era una amenaza para Ford – preguntó Guevanni.

-Un fallo del asesino. Todo parece indicar que su punto de quiebre está llegando. La conversación entre Linda y Vincent debió revelar una información que lo hizo actuar de manera descuidada sucumbiendo.

-Por cierto – interrumpió Guuevanni- rastree el número telefónico del cual provenía el mensaje. Fue un teléfono desechable comprado en una tienda electrónica a diez cuadras del hotel.

-Bien, ve con Rester y pide al dueño la lista de compradores.

-¡Sí!

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Aghh! Su cabeza iba a explotar. Tenía un presentimiento extrañó desde que se reunió con Roger en el comedor. Ella no era para nada supersticiosa, era una mujer bastante escéptica, entonces no entendía por qué su corazón no dejaba de darle tanta mala espina.

Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad, era medio día y acordó con Vincent reunirse en su casa para anunciar nuevamente el compromiso por la tarde, necesitaban continuar guardando las apariencias pues los medios de comunicación enloquecieron con esta situación del acosador y cada vez, sacaban más y más teorías. Incluso aseguraron que ella creó todo eso para que su fama aumentara y sus obras se vendieran, ¡qué falacias eran esas!

Las horas pasaron muy rápido para su gusto, debía verse con Vincent y además aprovecharía para traer ropas nuevas y sus demás cosas personales. Incluso quería traerse su caja de secretos, ese cofre contenía información valiosa y le daba mucho miedo que el acosador la pudiese encontrar. Admitía que no quería ver a Near, pero como la mujer madura que era y como la noche anterior no significó nada, tomó valor y fue a la oficina del albino.

Tocó la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan y un suave "adelante" la recibió.

Nate se encontraba en el piso armando un enorme castillo de naipes sin prestarle mucha atención a ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

Ambos fueron directos. Ella porque necesitaba expresarle su preocupación, y por más estúpido que sonara, su autorización para salir, y él, porque no estaba para los romanticismos y sentimentalismos de Linda en esos momentos.

-Debo volver a mi casa por unas cosas que necesito. También acordé reunirme ahí con Vincent. Los medios de comunicación sospechan y a ambos no nos sirve que las personas piensen que estamos haciendo esto por conveniencia.

-No irás. Guevanni y Rester no se encuentran en estos momentos.

Luego de darle un suspiro cansado – en el cual también se guardó unos cuantos insultos- la castaña continuó hablando:

-Nate… tengo intereses personales en todo esto y no los voy a perder por esto. Además…es urgente que vaya.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el albino ahora interesado.

\- Luego del incidente con el teléfono pensé en que ese sujeto está investigando todo de mí y bueno tú sabes que Wammy´s es en teoría un orfanato normal, y que cuando hay adopciones hay cierta información que debe dársele a la familia adoptiva. En mi casa yo guardé los documentos de la adopción que incluyen el registro con mi nombre verdadero y las cosas personales que tuve de niña cuando vivía ahí. Hay mucha información que podría ponerme en riesgo no solo a mí, sino también a Wammy´s.

-No pensarás ir sola…

-Roger irá conmigo y si Vincent se presenta Halle estará ahí también.

Admitía que no era de su agrado la solicitud de Linda, pero con la información que le dio tenía razón. Había un porcentaje de riesgo mucho mayor ahora. Debía admitirlo, Linda también era una persona inteligente y cautelosa.

-Le avisaré a Halle para que confirme su llegada – autorizó de manera seria.

-¡Gracias Nate!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh vaya, su casa estaba hecha un desastre, la sala de estar donde gravarían el video estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, era obvio debido a la ausencia de su empleada. Roger sacudió el sillón y abrió las ventanas de la habitación tratando de que esta luciera como si realmente estaba en uso mientras ella se dedicó a acomodar y sacudir el espacio. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de la cabeza en su habitación y un escalofrío la recorrió. En cuanto todo acabara vendería esa casa.

Minutos más tarde Vincent llegó acompañado de la rubia agente de Near y ambos se dispusieron a grabar el video. Básicamente informaron sobre la situación actual del caso -con las obvias reservas de información- y alentaron a la población a que únicamente tomaran como verídico aquello que la pareja informara o diera de manera exclusiva a los medios.

-Y nuestra última noticia es…- habló Vincent.

-Que el compromiso se mantiene y que además, la boda la realizaremos en un par de semanas. De momento no hará público la fecha exacta, hora ni lugar, pero les aseguramos que no dejaremos que nada ni nadie impida nuestra boda. No le tememos a ese asesino y confiamos en que pronto será detenido. – finalizó Linda con seguridad.

Lo único cierto de su actuación, era que confiaba plenamente en Near y sabía que él atraparía a ese hombre. Near fue una de las mentes detrás de la detención del Kira, el más grande criminal de la historia, ese acosador no sabía a quién se enfrentaba.

Cuando terminaron, Roger le solicitó a Halle y Vincent que los esperaran mientras ellos iban por las cosas de Linda. Al llegar a la habitación la encontraron hecha un completo desastre y con el cuerpo del guarda de seguridad en la cama. Linda palideció al ver todo aquello y Roger lo único que atinó a hacer fue inspeccionar con el fin de prevenir que el autor estuviera aún ahí y llamar de inmediato a Near.

La mente de Linda – inicialmente en blanco – se incorporó rápidamente para buscar el cofre con sus datos personales. Siempre las guardó al fondo de su armario pues confiaba en que su ropa lo escondía en su totalidad, pero ahora que las prendas estaban en el suelo rasgadas era obvio que debió quedar a la vista. Y así fue…el cofre no estaba…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7 ¡up! **

**Les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, estuve ocupadísima con cosas universitarias y terminando otro fic, pero ya estoy en vacaciones así que las actualizaciones serán un poco más rápidas.**

**Continúo aportando mi granito de arena al fandom y a las lectoras para hacer de su cuarentena más entretenida. **

**Mando especial saludo a todas y todos los que han comentado, me motivan muchísimo. Saludo especial a Daga Uchiha, soy un gran fan suya xD. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de unas escasas horas, su casa se llenó de oficiales que se encargaron de levantar el cuerpo e inspeccionar todo el lugar buscando pistas del asaltante.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, rodeada de personas que hablaban entre sí, que evaluaban la situación y de vez en vez le dirigían una que otra palabra o pregunta, pero ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Su cuerpo estaba presente, pero no su mente que divagaba en el sentimiento de culpa, estrés excesivo, decepción y miedo debido a su error. Si el cofre no estaba era porque el acosador lo tomó y ahora todos sus secretos, su vida anterior estaba al descubierto.

Esa persona podría fácilmente arruinar su vida.

Vincent miraba atento y preocupado a Nathalia. Parecía muerta en vida, pálida y con la mirada pérdida. Admitía que, aunque tenía conocimiento de la situación, nunca le dio la importancia suficiente, pero haber visto el cuerpo con sus propios ojos junto con la escena del crimen fue perturbador, la fortaleza con la que Nathalia había manejado todos los asesinatos anteriores era admirable, él estaría vuelto loco.

El rubio sintió un remordimiento de conciencia terrible, todo este tiempo se ha estado comportando como un idiota mientras ella sufría en silencio y sola.

-Nath…Oye Nath – lo único que quería era consolarla – Sé que es duro y…y que yo no debo ser la persona de la cual lo quieres oír, pero todo estará bien. Atraparán a ese tipo y podrás volver a sonreír de nuevo. Te lo prometo – finalizó el inglés con una sonrisa.

Linda lo miró sorprendida. Esa actitud de Vincent no la esperaba, pero sabía que era genuina. El verdadero Vincent solo se mostró con la difunta señora Ford y era la actitud de un niño risueño y carismático, dulce.

-Gracias Vincent – le sonrió de manera sincera la morena.

Roger miró serio la escena. Él no debía meterse en cosas que no le incumbían, pero en el fondo llegó a creer que Linda sí estaba enamorada del albino y que quizá…solo quizá…

-Señor Roger – la voz de Halle lo sacó de sus pensamientos – L dice que es mejor que saquen a la señorita de la escena. Hay cosas que revisar aún y no es un ambiente adecuado para la víctima.

-S-Sí claro. Nathalia, es hora de irnos.

Cuando el mayor interrumpió, la rubia hizo lo mismo con Vincent y dejaron la escena lo más discretamente posible. Todos habían sido convenientemente cautelosos pues lo que se quería era evitar más escándalos sobre la situación.

**.**

**.**

.

Cuando llegaron a Wammy´s había oscurecido, la mayoría de los niños habían cenado ya y se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones realizando algún que otro quehacer, en Wammy´s house, también había una escuela después de todo.

-¿Tienes hambre, Linda?

-No Roger, estoy bien gracias.

-No tienes muy buen semblante…Sabes, esto es difícil y si estás estresada o te sientes mal está bien que lo expreses.

Ohh rayos, Roger derretía a cualquiera cuando se comportaba como un verdadero padre.

-Le pediré a Scarleth un té de los que el doctor Jeff me recetó y después me iré a dormir, no te preocupes.

Cuando terminaron su corta charla, fue de inmediato a la cocina, una vez ahí no logró escaparse de las garras de la cocinera y más que un té le preparó un gran tazón de su sopa especial "para recuperar las energías y curar cualquier mal". Scarleth siempre sería Scarleth, no había cambiado a pesar de los años.

Con la cocinera como su guardia personal no se levantó hasta terminar su plato. Subió en silencio las escaleras y se metió a su habitación. Decidió tomar un baño caliente y aunque ya llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos sentía que el estrés no salía. Quería que todo ese infierno acabara, quería sentirse libre al fin, quería estar tranquila y en paz. No solo eran las cosas con el asesino sino también con Near que cada vez la confundían más.

No pudo contener las lágrimas esa noche y lloró hasta caer dormida del cansancio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flasback**.

-Oye Matt – la pequeña Linda de 12 años se presentó a la habitación del pelirojo con el ceño fruncido y pequeñas evidencias de un anterior berrinche – Dime cómo haces para soportar a Mello. ¡El muy tonto arruinó mi dibujo sobre Near! A ti también te hace lo mismo y tú no lo regañas.

Matt la miró curioso. Esa niña nunca aprendería y al parecer el rubio tampoco. Mello era un ser incomprensible la verdad. Era más como una persona insaciable, no le bastaba que de vez en cuanto se sacara sus frustraciones (cortesía de una discusión con Near), con él, sino que además buscaba a Linda. Pero bueno, él sabía de la atracción del rubio por la castaña y lo entendía, después de todo…

-No le hagas mucho caso Linda, Mello nos hace esas cosas porque le gustamos mucho – finalizó el pelirrojo guiñando un ojo coqueto.

Sí, a sus 14 años, Mello le había comentado sobre sus preferencias sexuales de una manera un tanto brusca:

"_-Oye Matt, acabo de descubrir algo luego de la clase de sexualidad. Si tengo sexo con alguien, espero que sea contigo y con Linda._

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Son las únicas personas que me gustan. _

_-Ya veo. ¿Y qué harás si Linda te rechaza?_

_-Dudo que lo haga, pero en eso caso, entonces solo será contigo. _

_-Si, si. Lo que digas"_

-¿De verdad nos quiere? – la carita infantil arrugó más el ceño.

-Si, solo que al igual que Near, Mello es pésimo con las emociones.

**End Flasback. **

¡Agh! Tuvo la peor noche de su vida, sintió que amaneció al instante y no logró descansar. Las palabras de Matt la hicieron sentir tan nostálgica, cómo los extrañaba de verdad, ellos eran su soporte, aunque la mayoría del tiempo pasaban discutiendo o haciendo travesuras o inclusive diciendo cosas que en su momento se le hacían extrañas.

Últimamente se sentía extremadamente sola, no tenía a nadie en esos momentos y aunque sonara tonto y dependiente necesitaba un abrazo, estar con alguien…Pero no, uno de los subordinados de Near la llegó a buscar porque parece ser que encontraron nuevas pistas, sinceramente se sorprendió muchísimo, sabía que era un equipo eficiente, pero no a esos extremos.

En la habitación, se encontraban los restantes miembros del equipo y esta vez la presencia de Roger también estaba ahí, lo cual la hizo empezar a inquietarse.

-Qué bueno que llegas – saludó Roger tranquilo.

-¿Averiguaron algo sobre lo que sucedió ayer?

Los subordinados de Near permanecieron en silencio. Antes de que los enviara por el señor Roger y la señorita Linda, fue claro en ordenarles hablar únicamente lo que él les autorizara, al principio les pareció muy extraño, su jefe quería omitir datos importantes, pero rápidamente despejó sus dudas diciendo que, la señorita se encontraba en un estado de salud mental delicado y que la información podría ponerla peor, además, que utilizarían todo lo que tenían de aquí en adelante para tenderle una trampa al asesino acosador.

-Si. Guevanni y yo confirmamos que el teléfono del cual te enviaron el mensaje fue comprado en una tienda a 10 cuadras del hotel donde te encontraste con Vincent Ford – informó seriamente Rester – Fuimos a la tienda y el gerente nos dio esto – dijo dándole un papel a Linda – es la lista de compradores. Del total, redujimos la lista a personas que compraron durante esa misma semana y la anterior, y, encontramos el nombre de Susy Scott…

-¿Mi…empleada doméstica?- preguntó perpleja.

-Así es. – Finalizó Rester.

-El detective Rester se comunicó conmigo de inmediato así que le pregunté al señor Ford y me confirmó haberse encontrado con la señorita Scott e incluso mantuvieron relaciones sexuales antes de llegar al hotel – continuó Halle.

-Eso no puede ser…ella estaba fuera del país, yo misma le di los viáticos…- en verdad no comprendía nada de eso.

-Es razonable pensar que te engañó todo este tiempo – habló por fin el albino – el asesino es una persona cercana a ti, o que por lo menos te conoce bastante. Al empezar a televisarse los asesinatos podrían sospechar de ella, por lo cual es absolutamente coherente que aceptara los viáticos y utilizara el dinero para permanecer en Inglaterra todo este tiempo.

-Yo…conozco a Susy ella no sería capaz…- aún no lo podía creer – Y-Y tu dijiste algo sobre una obsesión y-y ella no me miraba a mí, siempre miraba a Rose

-Reitero, te estaba engañando. Guevanni localizó el lugar donde se está hospedando, así que esta misma tarde iremos por ella.

Toda esa información le cayó como un balde de agua helada, era mucha, era fuerte, era casi incoherente. Pero era el mismo Nate quien se lo afirmaba, no podía dudar de él.

-¿Qué pasará con ella?- esta vez Roger también intercedió.

-La arrestaremos. Así que Linda, quédate tranquila, si la conseguimos todo habrá terminado.

Linda lo miraba confundida y a Near eso lo tenía tenso. El verdadero éxito detrás de su plan iniciaba con que ella se tragara esa información, que, aunque era absolutamente real, no lo era todo en ese caso.

-Near tiene razón Linda, además, tu boda es ya en dos semanas y será mejor que te concentres en eso.

-Si- respondió ella sin mucho ánimo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde el día en que Near le comentó lo de Susy, pensó que ya nada podía sorprenderle, sin embargo, se equivocó. Los subordinados de Near tardaron un día entero en regresar a Wammy´s y le dieron la terrible noticia de que encontraron el cuerpo de Susy en su casa. Según el reporte, todo parecía indicar que su empleada se había suicidado tomando un veneno muy potente.

Sintió que se volvería loca cuando se enteró. Nada tenía pies ni cabeza, todo era demasiado confuso, ella se sentía mareada, abrumada, no dejó de vomitar en los últimos tres días y con una ansiedad terrible. Ya de todo eso había pasado casi una semana entera, al final no aguantó más y tuvo que acudir nuevamente al doctor del orfanato con la esperanza de que le recetara algo más fuerte para calmar sus males.

-Mmm…te haré unos exámenes de sangre. Estoy bastante seguro que tus síntomas son en gran medida por el estrés al que te has visto sometida con esta situación, pero quiero descartar todas las posibilidades.

-¿Cuándo cree tener los resultados doctor Jeff? -admitía que su moral y energías estaban por el suelo, así que tenía sentido sentirse tan enferma. Además, su cabeza no paró de pensar en las inconsistencias en la información que Nate le dio -sumado al hecho de que aunque el albino le dijo que el caso estaba cerrado, permaneció igualmente en Wammy´s- y ya estaba al borde de colapsar

-Mmm…en estos momentos tenemos el laboratorio algo ocupado. Tu sabes que estamos iniciando la temporada de exámenes generales a todos los niños, pero espero tenerlos para mañana por la noche o el día siguiente por la mañana.

-¡Genial! Yo estaré fuera gran parte del día, pero volveré al anochecer, entonces lo buscaré.

-Esta bien.

Lo que tenía que hacer no era la gran cosa, a pesar de sentirse como se sentía, Roger la convenció de salir un rato y despejarse, llevarían a los niños a disfrutar de un parque de atracciones y a las 6 pm tenía una cita con Vincent en un restaurante. Aunque la boda fuese secreta, debían seguir manteniendo las apariencias y la fecha del matrimonio estaba para ese mismo fin de semana, por lo cual estaba el doble de nerviosa.

Esta vez, iría sola, Near había levantado su guardia y ahora contaba con un poco más de libertad.

En el parque de atracciones, debía admitir que se divirtió muchísimo, fue como una medicina que la alivió y le sacó gran parte de estrés acumulado. Aunque, lo único que no pudo disfrutar – muy a su pesar- fueron las comidas.

Algo le tenía revuelto el estómago. _"Son los nervios, descuida. En cuanto pase la boda todo volverá a la normalidad"_, le había dicho Roger intentando tranquilizarla.

Al anochecer, llegó un tanto apresurada al restaurante. Solo tuvo tiempo de cambiarse y aunque se topó con el doctor Jeff, prometió buscarlo en cuanto llegara a Wammy´s.

-Lamento la tardanza. Hoy tuve un día de locos- comentó agitada.

-No te preocupes jaja. Comparado con las veces en que te he hecho esperar esto no es nada. Por cierto, no voltees, pero a tu espalda y costado, están los paparatzzi, nuestro plan es un éxito.

Linda sonrió para sus adentro, ¡uhhh! ¡al parecer todo en ese día era una buena racha!

-Me parece perfecto Vincent. Con esto, acabaremos los rumores, el fin de semana obtendremos el dinero y para la próxima, cada uno estará donde quiera estar.

-¡Brindo por eso!

Admitía que estaba feliz, quizá si estuvo paranoica después de todo. Estaba disfrutando bastante la cena y relajarse no la mataría.

-Sabes Nathalia, quiero aprovechar la ocasión para disculparme contigo por absolutamente todo. Lo que vi en tu casa ese día me hizo entender lo difícil que fue todo para ti y el peligro que corrías. Espero que no sea tarde para que me perdones.

-Yo…lo hago, y realmente espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – finalizó sonriendo la castaña.

-¡Brindo por eso nuevamente!...Por cierto, antes de que llegaras me topé a Rose, estaba cenando aquí con un tipo que no conocía, pero debe ser su nuevo novio. Aproveche que, como el peligro ya pasó, comentarle lo de la boda este fin de semana para que asista, así no te sentirás tan sola.

Vaya, eso no lo esperaba, aunque fue un gesto lindo, tenía bastante de no ver ni hablar con su querida amiga y la extrañaba muchísimo.

-Gracias Vincent, la llamaré mañana entonces.

La cena terminó sin mucha novedad, se sentía más tranquila ahora. En el auto empezó a sentirse un poquito extraña, sentía un dolor pequeño en su bajo vientre que la mantuvo incómoda en todo el trayecto, sin embargo, algo la descoló:

"_**Linda, Linda…de Wammy´s house".**_

Sintió que todo el aire se le fue de los pulmones con ese mensaje y todas sus sospechas volvieron. Le mintieron, Nate Rivers le había mentido, por eso su información sonaba tan confusa e inexacta. Sintiendo la ira recorrerla, al llegar a Wammy´s house – e ignorando el dolor en su vientre que crecía – buscó al albino encontrándolo con su equipo y Roger nuevamente reunidos.

Le soltó una sonora cachetada que dejó a los presentes perplejos:

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Me mentiste Nate Rivers!- la respiración se le dificultaba un poco.

-No se de qué hablas – fue lo único que el albino mencionó.

-¿Te refresco la memoria? – dijo la chica enseñándole el nuevo mensaje – Tu sabías que se llevaron el cofre, no me dijiste que lo recuperaron y además, Susy no estuvo en ninguna de las actividades, ella no pudo reconocer a las víctimas.

-Linda trata de calmarte luces pálida- Roger trataba de ser un mediador entre la pareja que ahora parecía querer matarse el uno al otro.

-¡No! Me mintió Roger…¿Qué querías exactamente? ¿Atraparlo por sorpresa? ¿Jugar al gato y al ratón?

-Tu no entiendes nada – contestó el de ojos ónix con una seriedad aterradora.

-¡Entonces explícame maldita sea! ¡Es mí vida la que peligra! Yo no soy uno de tus estúpidos juguetitos Nate Rivers…Métete eso en la cabeza por que no te lo voy a volver a permitir y …- entre todo el alboroto, el repentino silencio de la castaña les llamó la atención

-¿Linda estás bien?

-¡Ahhh!

Punzadas de dolor la empezaron a invadir de pronto haciéndola retorcerse frente a los presentes. Roger la sujetaba tratando de evitar que cayera al suelo, pero el dolor en su vientre era tan insoportable que los gritos se convirtieron en alaridos.

-¡Miren sus piernas! Está sangrando- señaló Halle preocupada.

-¡Hay que llevarla con Jeff de inmediato! – ordenó Roger con extrema preocupación.

-Maldición…- el murmuro del albino fue imperceptible para los demás, únicamente fueron testigos de cómo Near tomó a la chica en sus brazos y con rapidez la llevaron a la sección médica de Wammy´s.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de unas largas tres horas, el doctor Jeff al fin pareció:

-Jeff…¿cómo está Linda? – preguntó Roger con preocupación.

-Bueno, la situación es compleja así que iré despacio- inició el hombre de avanzada edad- El análisis de emergencia indicó que fue envenenada con una sustancia bastante fuerte, pero no mortal, pudimos suministrarle el antídoto a tiempo por lo cual calculo que la ingesta del veneno tuvo que ser hace como seis o siete horas. - ¿Envenenada? Fue el pensamiento colectivo, el asesino volvía a aparecer para agrado de Near. – Ella se encuentra estable ahora. Respecto del feto en gestación, al principio pensé que lo perdería, afortunadamente logramos salvarlo también cuando se aplicaron los medicamentos…

-¿Feto en gestación? – preguntó Near perplejo. A decir verdad, el grupo entero se quedó en blanco cuando escucharon la noticia y el único que pudo emitir palabra fue el albino.

-Así es – confirmó el doctor.

-¡¿Linda está embarazada!?- esta vez Roger fue quien habló.

-Repito, así es. El veneno como dije antes no era mortal, pero debido a que el feto está próximo a cumplir un mes según calculo, le afectó al punto de intentar producirle un aborto. La acción rápida fue lo que evitó que esto sucediera.

-¿Linda lo sabe?- la voz de Near asustó a más de uno ahí, era simplemente tenebrosa. Un mes…en ese tiempo, él mantuvo relaciones sexuales con Linda estando ambos ebrios y sin protección…

-No. Vino a hacerse los exámenes ayer y quedamos en ver los resultados hoy mismo por la noche. Admito que estoy preocupado. Si recuerdas, Roger, Linda es una mujer con ovarios poliquísticos, así que el feto podría estar en un eventual peligro, además, debido al intento de aborto, deberá permanecer en cama por al menor dos semanas más y recibir un tratamiento muy específico. Dicho tratamiento no lo tenemos en estos momentos en Wammy´s y cuesta mucho dinero, sino lo traemos a más tardar en dos días, me temo que el aborto del feto de forma natural podría ser inevitable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8 ¡up! **

**Se vino la sorpresita sorpresita para Near XD…¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los protagonistas?**

**Estén pendientes de las actualizaciones y no olviden dejar sus preciados reviews…**

**Besos y nos leemos. **


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

En el contexto actual en que se encontraban todas las personas involucradas en el caso del acosador asesino, la noticia del embarazo fue lo último que faltaba y que sin duda se traía abajo todo el plan. ¡Estupendo! Apenas si iba a cumplir y mes de gestación y el feto ya le estaba causando problemas, fue el pensamiento del albino.

Vamos con orden. Cuando les dieron todas las "buenas nuevas", el albino mandó a su equipo a trabajar de inmediato, no estaba para habladurías, sermones o chismosos, tenía unas ganas enormes de pegarse un tiro así que ya con eso era suficiente. Después, Roger se pegó a la ventana donde Linda permanecía dormida con un gesto de querer llorar de la emoción, ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Ni que fuera su hija de todos modos. El doctor, únicamente regresó a la habitación a continuar su labor de observación a la paciente para evitar cualquier imprevisto, y Linda, estaba postrada en la cama…

Nada estaba bien, absolutamente nada estaba bien. Su parte más lógica se lo decía: un plan que, ahora sí tenía posibilidades de fracasar, una gran oportunidad para el asesino y ahora, una criatura de por medio…Estaba tan absurdamente molesto, eso era claro, pero más molesto se sentía que esos sentimientos no fueran por las posibilidades de fracaso de su estrategia, sino por el hecho de ver a la mujer en esa camilla con una criatura dentro que apenas pudo salvarse.

Odio y venganza. Más concretamente esos eran los sentimientos que lo invadían. El maldito plan se podía solucionar, es más, ya había pensado una forma alternativa en esos escasos segundos, pero definitivamente el daño hacia Linda no era fácilmente solucionable. No iba a descansar hasta hundir a ese bastardo malnacido en la cárcel, no descansaría hasta que le dieran el máximo de años posible.

Él no era de tomarse los casos personales – desde Kira se prometió esto- pero en esta ocasión, haría una excepción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba demasiado desorientada y con un dolor que le impedía mover si quiera un músculo. Trató de levantarse, pero rápidamente sintió un brazo que la acostó nuevamente en la camilla.

-Ohh no Linda. No puedes levantarte de aquí. – el doctor Jeff notó la mirada confundida de la castaña, era un efecto normal después de haberle aplicado el medicamento.

-¿D-Dónde estoy? M-Mi vientre…mi vientre duele. – lo único que atinaba a hacer era frotarse suavemente en un vano intento de minimizar el dolor.

-Si lo sé. Linda, trata de ponerme un poco de atención…- como médico nuevamente trataría de explicar la situación lo más profesional posible, pero muy en el fondo estaba preocupado. Si la reacción de Near fue -aunque aparentemente tranquila- algo turbia, no se quería imaginar a la castaña – Todo parece indicar que fuiste envenenada. Hicimos unos exámenes y con seguridad puedo decirte que el veneno fue consumido vía oral, es decir, algo que ingeriste.

Linda, a pesar de la dificultad, lo escuchaba con atención. Su mirada se dirigió al techo tratando de recordar algo, pero solo se le venía a la mente la cena con Vincent. ¿Fue él? ¿Vincent la envenenó? ¿Por qué? Se estaban empezando a tolerar…

-Y-Yo…fui a cenar con mi p-prometido.

-¿Sentiste un sabor extraño en algo de lo que comiste? – esta vez, el doctor había asumido el papel de interrogador por solicitud de "L".

-No que yo recuerde…aunque…el postre que pedí estaba amargo solo que no le di importancia.

-Comprendo. La información que das es muy valiosa. Ahora…- la mirada de Linda volvió al mayor, ¿había algo más? - ¡Roger, ven! – Linda escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta que la figura del director de Wammy´s se hizo presente – Bueno, no alargaré más las cosas. Linda, los exámenes que te hiciste arrojaron que estás embarazada. El dolor en el vientre se debe a que, por el veneno estuviste cerca de tener un aborto.

El rostro de ella no se podía describir. Estaba en blanco…Near únicamente se mantenía serio al otro lado de la ventana.

-¿Q-Qué?...

-Se que esto es un impacto fuerte y sé que iré muy rápido, pero la situación lo amerita. Escucha, aunque por el momento salvé al feto, tu tienes ovarios poliquísticos, si no te administramos el tratamiento adecuado perderás a la criatura de todas maneras.

Oh Dios…Oh Dios…

Empezó a respirar con dificultad, no podía procesarlo todo, no podía ordenar sus ideas, cada vez inhalaba y exhalaba con mayor rapidez y dificultad. Sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, que la cabeza le daba vueltas…

-L-Linda tranquila, trata de respirar despacio…- Roger intentaba controlarla.

Admitía que él estaba nervioso también. La situación era tan compleja, tan tensa, ¿qué opinaba Near de todo esto? ¿Y quién era el padre de la criatura?

-R-Roger…- Linda se agarró fuertemente del traje del mayor – Roger por favor…por favor Roger ¡te lo suplico! ¡No dejes que lo pierda Roger por favor! – Las lágrimas y gritos de histeria de la mujer acabaron con el silencio. Linda estaba rogando intensamente por la vida de ese bebé - ¡Haz lo que sea Roger, pero no dejes que lo pierda! ¡Por favor Roger te lo suplico!

-¡Doctor! El pulso aumentó

-¡Linda cálmate! ¡Vas a perder al bebé! – los gritos de Roger trataban de opacar los de la castaña sin mucho éxito.

-Rápido vamos a dormirla.

Una vez que aplicaron el medicamente Near fue testigo de como Linda poco a poco caía presa de un sueño inducido.

Con un poco más de calma, los adultos en la habitación trataban de hacer lo mejor posible, sin embargo, francamente para Jeff, el escenario no era el más alentador.

-Necesito ese medicamento o no podré mantener a esta criatura por más tiempo. Yo miso practicaré el aborto sisu condición empeora.

Near, al otro lado de la habitación, fue testigo de lo ocurrido. Sus ojos ónix se había oscurecido nuevamente dejando ver un negro casi satánico. Esas palabras no fueron para Roger, fueron para él. ¿El doctor quería que él salvara al feto? Él no aceptaría un niño producto de sus errores…Él no era como Mello…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después del incidente, pasó un día completo dormida, así que cuando despertó se quedó lo más quieta posible. Miró la luz artificial de la habitación por lo cual calculó que debía ser de noche. Su mente empezó a funcionar trayéndole los recuerdos lentamente por lo cual no pudo evitar contener sus lágrimas. Era la única forma de expresar todo el dolor y frustración que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Iba a matar a ese hijo de perra! Ese acosador le estaba destruyendo su vida y ahora la nueva que crecía en su vientre.

Se levantó nuevamente tratando de acomodarse mejor, sorprendida de que el dolor había desaparecido, colocó sus manos sobre el vientre aún plano y susurró:

-Por favor…por favor quédate ahí…Por favor no te vayas. Perdóname por todo esto, pero te prometo que me voy a esforzar así que quédate…

-Estoy seguro que no puede escucharte. -La fría voz de Near interrumpió su íntimo momento.

Linda se secó rápidamente las lágrimas. Había olvidado por completo el pequeño Gran detalle del dichoso padre.

-Linda…la criatura está débil, no lo sentirá, deberías…

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

-Linda no es momento para que estés de obstinada…- si Linda estaba molesta, él también lo estaba.

-¡No!- nuevamente las lágrimas adornaron sus rostro- Me iré. No vas a reconocerlo, no sabrá que existes ni que eres su padre. Yo lo cuidaré…¡No voy a desecharlo como hicieron con nosotros! No puedo…Yo…te juro que puedes olvidarte de él, no voy a reprocharte nada, no voy a pedirte nada, imagina que no existe, sigue con tu vida yo seguiré con la mía. No va a llevar tu apellido, tu estúpido título estará a salvo te lo prometo…

Claro que lo que decía era cierto. Linda no era tonta, sabía perfectamente lo que decía. Pase lo que pase el nombre de "L" debía seguir intacto, nada podía ponerlo en riesgo y ella lo comprendía. La labor de Near salvaba vidas y si eso se acababa muchas personas sufrirían…

La tensión en el ambiente era casi asfixiante para los dos, aunque le doliera en su -para nada despreciable- orgullo, Linda tenía una buena salida para la situación.

-¡COMPERMISOOO!~ Lamento la interrupción… - el silencio fue interrumpido por Scarleth, la cocinera, que llegaba con todo su esplendor y energía – Ayyy Linda ~ espero que no te moleste, pero Roger me dio las excelentes noticias y me explicó tu situación, así que, me puse manos a la obra. ¡Vamos a hacer que ese bebé reponga fuerzas!

-S-Scarleth…

-Eh, eh…Nada de hablar. Tus energías deben ir totalmente al bebé. Y no te preocupes, en la comida va tu medicamento especialmente…

-Scarleth- la voz del albino la interrumpió. Esa mujer nunca supo como callarse.

-Oh…claro. En fin, preparé mi famosa sopa de hígado con especias…- ¡la sopa del demonio! Fue el pensamiento colectivo de Near y Linda

La relación de los niños de Wammy´s house nunca se pudo caracterizar como de camaradería. Algunos como Matt y Mello se autoplocamaban amigos, pero no había una visión de unidad pues para todos era claro que, en algún punto de su vida, cada quien se iría a velar por su propia vida e intereses. Sin embargo, como un acto de estrella fugaz, es decir, que ocurre una vez cada cien años, la generación de Linda se había aliado para destruir un objetivo común: La sopa de hígado con especias de Scarleth.

Y es que en este planeta había cosas horribles y esa sopa. Hasta Near había participado porque la odiaba, era asquerosa y un insulto a cualquier papila gustativa, pero el intento de comida era tan rico en nutrientes que Roger los obligaba a comerla.

Hicieron una huelga colectiva que fue desarmada rápidamente por los mayores y como castigo los hicieron comerla durante una semana completa. Roger y sus técnicas infalibles de tortura…

-V-Vaya no sé que decir Scar- Linda trataba de pensar una forma de salir de esta. A su lado notó como el albino desviaba la miraba tratando de ocultar una diminuta sonrisa de burla. ¡Desgraciado!

-Oh preciosa descuida, traje para ti y para Nate – cuando escuchó su nombre el albino la miró mal – Es importante. Roger me comentó que seguramente tu serías el papá, así que les daré consejos a los dos. - ¡Iban a matar a ese lengua floja de Roger! – Nate, tu también debes alimentarte bien, cuando las mujeres están embarazadas los varones también pueden padecer los achaques, a mi esposo le pasó.

-¿Achaques? – preguntó el albino.

-Si. Ya sabes, vómitos, ascos, mareos, fatigas, cosas así.

Esta vez, quien volteó su rostro para ocultar su risa fue la castaña. Al menos, antes de irse, se aseguraría de hacer que Near compartiera un poquito de su sufrimiento. Después de todo, él también aportó su granito de arena para ese bebé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9 ¡up! **

**Awww…vomité arcoíris con este cap, pero bueno, todos necesitábamos un descargo de tanta tensión. **

**Debo informar que inicié curso lectivo universitario, por lo cual hay probabilidades de que no actualice muy pronto. **

**Por lo demás, disfruten mucho el cap y no olviden los preciosos reviews. **

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

El tercer día de la semana auguraba ser un poco más condescendiente con ella. Odiaba demasiado lo que iba a decir, pero…la dichosa sopa de hígado con especias le hizo recuperar sus energías al máximo.

El dolor el vientre había disminuido considerablemente haciéndola sentir más tranquila, a lo mejor era un indicio de que el bebé estaría bien. Sin embargo, no todo estaba bien en su situación, había un inconveniente significativo: la boda del fin de semana.

Comprendía perfectamente la situación en la cual se encontraba, no dudaba que la seguridad de su bebé era la prioridad, pero la boda, el dinero era algo a lo que tampoco podía renunciar. Si quería darle un nuevo rumbo a Wammy´s esa era su oportunidad.

-¡Buenos días Linda!- el doctor Jeff ingresó a la habitación con buen semblante seguido de un igualmente alegre Roger. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Buenos días a ambos, me siento mucho mejor.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que el tratamiento que te apliqué en la madrugada rindió frutos. Te dije que era excelente Roger.

-Valió cada centavo, eso me alegra muchísimo. – Linda observaba curiosa la conversación de los mayores.

-¿De qué hablan?

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Cuando despertarte el lunes te comenté sobre el tratamiento que necesitaba para que no se produjera un aborto.

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero usted dijo que costaba mucho dinero.

-Roger lo patrocinó.

¿Roger? ¿Esperen estaban hablado del mismo Roger?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Roger?- preguntó la castaña curiosa.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero si todo resulta exitoso ese bebé sería el primero que nace en Wammy´s y cuyos padres se criaron también aquí.

-Lo que Roger quiere decir es que está emocionado porque será abuelo ¡Jajajaja!

La risa bulliciosa del anciano inundó la habitación haciéndola sentir parte de un verdadero ambiente familiar. Con mucha más razón debía casarse, el orfanato no poseía los recursos para pagar el tratamiento del bebé lo cual quiere decir que, su principal figura paterna, tuvo que recurrir a alguna clase de préstamo.

-Doctor Jeff…necesito hacerle una pregunta. – cuando llamó la atención del anciano su mirada se torno seria - ¿usted cree que para el fin de semana esté bien?

-¿A qué te refieres Linda? Casi tienes un aborto y te envenenaron, tal como le dije a Roger y Near deberás estar en reposo 2 meses para asegurar la viabilidad del bebé. Aparte, ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie.

-Yo me caso el domingo y debo asistir. – le respondió cortante.

-¿Roger qué sucede aquí? No voy a autorizar el alta médica hasta en 2 meses. – anunció molesto el doctor a su viejo amigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Jeff…Linda, la boda puede…

-¡No! ¡La boda se hará! Debo asistir…Roger Wammy´s no tenía ingresos y si tu pagaste el tratamiento con mucha más razón debo hacerlo.

-Linda por favor no es necesario ya veremos cómo hacer…

-Doctor Jeff – habló la artista ignorando al director- créame que comprendo su preocupación, yo misma la tengo es mi bebé también, pero esto es importante, le juro que de lo contrario no lo haría.

-Mi responsabilidad como médico me lo impide, y por ahora te seguiré diciendo que no. Sin embargo, si de aquí al sábado logras caminar volveré a considerarlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, de verdad. – respondió decidida. Si tendría que comer sopa de hígado 3 veces al día lo haría.

\- Muy bien. Por otra parte, venimos a llevarte a tu habitación. Entenderás que el consultorio es pequeño y limitado así que Scarleth ya acondicionó tu habitación para que permanezcas ahí durante el proceso de recuperación.

Sin que le tomaran mucha opinión, en cuanto en doctor finalizó de hablar, el subordinado rubio de Near entró a la habitación. La cargó delicadamente y la llevó hasta su habitación con los dos hombres mayores a sus espaldas.

Vaya, ese sujeto era más delicado de lo que pensó. Ya recostada, aprovechó que el detective fue el último en irse y le dio un mensaje.

-Oye…¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro que sí, dígame- contestó Rester cortésmente.

-Podrías decirle a Near que necesito hablar con él.

-Claro.

Una vez dicho esto, el hombre se retiró sin decir más. Parecía que la frialdad de Nate era contagiosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No lo podía creer, era casi medio día desde que le dio a Rester el mensaje y el albino brillaba por su ausencia. Ella necesitaba conversar un tema serio y el señor "vivo muy ocupado" se daba el lujo de ignorarla. ¡Maldito estúpido!

Apenas unos minutos después tocaron a su puerta y la esperanza de que fuera el muchacho se fue tan rápido como llegó cuando la figura de Scarleth dejó la puerta abierta.

-Hola cariño, vengo a darte tu almuerzo, las vitaminas y el ácido fólico para el bebé. Estoy un poco preocupada, aunque Jeff diga que es para bienestar del bebé, son muchos medicamentos.

-Agradezco muchísimo tu preocupación Scar, no sabes lo bien que me hace tu compañía. Yo…no sé nada de bebés y sinceramente tengo miedo. Me siento impotente, quiero hacer algo más para ayudar al bebé, pero no sé qué. No sé cómo ser una mamá.- le comentó Linda con tristeza.

Detrás de la puerta, Near se mantenía en silencio escuchando la conversación. No lo malinterpreten, él se dirigía a hablar con Linda cuando vio a la cocinera entrar. Su sentido de respeto le decía que no debía interrumpir la conversación, es todo.

-Oh cariño ~ - expresó la mujer abrazándola- Te diré algo. Ninguna mujer sabe cómo ser una madre porque simplemente no es algo que se pueda. Nunca se va a estar preparado para ser padres, es un proceso que se aprende conforme la criatura crece. Lo que sí puedes recibir son consejos, pero cada niño es distinto y la forma en cómo yo crie al mío no significa que servirá para el tuyo.

-Estoy asustada.

-Ayyy, descuida, no estarás sola, ¿verdad? El joven Nate es su papá…

Para los futuros padres el comentario les sentó como un duro golpe.

-Nate y yo no estamos juntos en esto Scarleth y te agradecería mucho que solo te refieras al bebé como mío.

-Ohhh, y-ya veo. Lo lamento. Linda…no sé qué sucede entre ustedes, pero pase lo que pase, eres una mujer extraordinariamente fuerte, ese bebé es afortunado de la mamá que tendrá.

Las dulces palabras de la cocinera la hicieron derramar lágrimas de felicidad, no podía creer que realmente existiese alguien que le tuviera tanta fe.

Justo cuando iba a darle la gracias, la presencia del albino la interrumpió. Linda notó perfectamente el mal humor que desprendía el hombre. Genial, eso solo significaba que la conversación no sería para nada fructífera.

-Por favor déjanos solos Scarleth- ordenó "L" con voz fría. La mujer simplemente murmuró un quieto "volveré en un rato" y se retiró en silencio.

Linda se limpió los restos de lágrimas y adoptó un gesto serio.

-Tardaste.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Entonces no te quito mucho tiempo. No olvidé lo que pasó el lunes. Tu dijiste que el caso estaba cerrado, pero era mentira. El asesino sigue ahí. – Near se mantuvo en silencio así que Linda continuó con su monólogo- Tienes el nombre, ¿verdad? Tienes un plan, ¿verdad? ¡Dime quién es!

-No. – la voz varonil la interrumpió- es información absolutamente confidencial.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Estamos trabajando aún. Que te encuentres pasando por un embarazo de alto riesgo complica las cosas…

-Me casaré el domingo- el gesto de Near se ensombreció- el doctor Jeff dijo que si de aquí al sábado puedo caminar quizá autoricé el alta al menos para la boda, así que, cualquiera que se tu plan, adecúalo a eso.

Osea que, en palabras sencillas, Linda le pedía volver al plan inicial. Era obvio que ella no lo sabía, pero si así estaban las cosas, era mucho más sencillo para él. Después de todas las investigaciones echas por su equipo y de descartar a posibles culpables, dieron con el asesino gracias al suicidio de la empleada doméstica de Linda. Solo necesitaban una sola cosa más y el asesino iría directo a la trampa, por lo cual, no se pondría quisquilloso con la solicitud de la mujer.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.

-Está bien.

-Por cierto, Linda, yo tampoco olvidé lo que dijiste. Aceptaré tu oferta. En caso de que nazca tu te harás cargo de la criatura en otro lugar lejos de Wammy´s, vete a otro país. Yo te ayudaré con su manutención al menos.

-Primero- nuevamente interrumpió al albino, no pudo evitarlo al sentir su rabia crecer como lava por las palabras tan vacías que le dedicaba a una criatura que él coadyuvó a crear- efectivamente lo criaré yo. Segundo, tu no te atrevas a decirme dónde puedo o no criar a MÍ hijo, tercero, no quiero tu estúpido dinero, no lo necesito y cuarto, vete de mi habitación justo ahora antes de que te lance mi almuerzo en la cara.

Al no haber nada más que decir, Near se retiró cerrando la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la conversación con Linda, se retiró a la habitación donde su equipo trabajaba. Dada la nueva información, ordenó a su equipo readecuar el plan al inicial, por lo cual, debían dedicarse a finiquitar los detalles. Los restantes días antes de la boda, únicamente los dedicaría a la vigilancia del asesino y la protección de las posibles víctimas. Asignó a Gevanni, su mejor espía, para que se encargara de vigilar al asesino, mientras Rester supervisaba que el último dato que necesitaban se presentara y Halle continuaba a cargo de rubio millonario estúpido. Logró recuperar el orden de su trabajo al menos.

Detestaba admitirlo, pero las cosas con Linda estaban tan tensas que empezó a sentir estrés por primera vez en su vida. Por esta clase de cosas odiaba las relaciones de pareja. Con Linda ni siquiera tenía una y ya era un dolor de cabeza, aunque claro…con Linda no hay una relación, hay un bebé de por medio, para variar.

Finalizaron los detalles a eso de las 2:40 am, estaba cansado y quería irse a descansar lo más pronto posible. A pesar de sentirse así, sabía que no dormiría, no por su cuenta al menos. Una secuela que le dejó el caso Kira y que no se lo dijo a nadie fue el insomnio. Había dejado de poder dormir por sus propios medios, incluso llegó a pasar días enteros sin cerrar los ojos. Y si estaba tan cansado, tan fastidiado, ¿qué diablos hacía él frente a la puerta de Linda a esas horas de la noche? Sencillo. La ocasión donde tuvieron sexo voluntariamente, él se quedó dormido fácilmente.

Habían finalizado el acto y ella cayó presa de Morfeo instantáneamente. Logró acomodarla a una pequeña distancia de él, sin embargo, contrariando a su naturaleza, la recostó a su pecho y pocos minutos después, él también se unió al sueño como si anteriormente no fuese un hecho que le generó problemas.

Linda tenía algo -siempre lo tuvo- que hacía que todo lo coherente que él creía se pusiera de cabeza, así fue desde que la conoció y por lo visto era una habilidad que perduraba en el tiempo. En fin, por lo visto llegó ahí con la esperanza de dormirse y lograr su ansiado descanso, no era por absolutamente nada más.

Aunque claro, era una idea desechada, habían discutido al medio día así que había altas probabilidades de que lo echara a patadas de la habitación.

Un ruido proveniente de la habitación lo alertó y entró rápidamente. Se encontró a Linda de pie, sosteniéndose del mueble que colindaba con la cama y un gesto de dolor mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- le preguntó molesto.

-¿Tú nunca tocas la puerta o qué? ¿Mi habitación es pública? – le respondió ella con sarcasmo.

-Te hice una pregunta- la razón de su molestia se debía a la actitud irresponsable de la mujer para con el feto, si continuaba haciendo eso podría perderlo- El doctor dijo que no debías moverte, ¿quieres perder a la criatura?

-¡Claro que no! Necesito ir al baño, es todo.

-Debiste pedir ayuda.

-Es de madrugada Nate…¿A quién voy a decirle?

El albino se le acercó y para su sorpresa la alzó para llevarla al baño. Estaba segura que aún estaba dormida, aquello era tan atípico de Nate Rivers, que solo podía ser un sueño.

La ayudó a acomodarse, sin embargo, cuando Linda notó que no se movía de la puerta una bombillita se encendió. ¡Oh no! ¡Eso sí que no! No haría sus necesidades frente al albino, tenía dignidad.

-¡Sal de aquí Near!

Linda era una dramática. ¿Qué vergüenza se podía mantener después de las cosas que hicieron cuando tuvieron sexo? Es decir, cuando le practicó sexo oral a él no pareció tan tímida, ni tampoco cuando él la penetró de cuatro y ella le pedía que siguiera…

En fin, una vez que ella finalizó, se encargó de llevarla a la cama nuevamente. Near lucía exhausto, dato que no pareció desapercibido para ella, su voz sonaba cansada y se le notaba unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Una parte de ella se sintió culpable de inmediato, el albino se esforzaba por ella y aunque le costara admitirlo, ahora también por el bebé. Quizá no lo quisiera en su vida, pero conocía al albino, era la clase de persona que apreciaba la vida en todas sus formas y atrapar al asesino era una forma de asegurar la que nacería.

-Luces cansado- le dijo mientras él aún estaba cerca.

-Qué observadora…- Near de inmediato se corrigió, Linda le hablaba con dulzura, y sinceramente, si quería cumplir su propósito no debía meter la pata- Tuvimos mucho trabajo es todo.

Mientras terminaba de acomodarla, no pudo evitar la cercanía que tenían sus rostros. Linda lo miraba a los ojos de manera tierna, mientras él la devoraba con sus ónix.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y descansar- esa mujer de verdad lo enloquecía.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin romper el contacto.

-Ya son las tres de la mañana. Si sales, el demonio se llevará tu alma.

Near miró el reloj, parece ser que el absurdo invento de Mello sería aquello que le daría su preciada noche de descanso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10 ¡up! Espero seguir actualizando sin mucha demora, pero no prometo nada **

**Deseo que disfruten el capítulo después de todo es mi persona aportando su granito de arena para hacer de esta pandemia una situación medianamente llevaradera. No olviden dejar sus preciados reviews y además, haciendo gala de la idea de Daga Uchiha, aquellos que quieran un spin off de la huelga de Wammy´s house por la sopa de hígado, dejen un comentario diciendo "Quiero huega en Wammy´s", así los complaceré con un fic dedicado a esta situación nunca antes vista en el orfanato inglés y además, sus nicknames aparecerán en la dedicatoria. **

**Besos y abrazos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó un poco sobresaltada por el incesante sonido de los gritos infantiles en el patio, a las 7:30 am, los niños del orfanato estaban más enérgicos que nunca. Anteriormente estaba segura de que algo así la molestaría – era de naturaleza dormilona- pero en vista de su próxima maternidad las ruidosas carcajadas le pintaban una sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado el albino dormía como una piedra, realmente Near debía estar muy cansado, literalmente apenas tocó la almohada cayó redondito, por lo visto tenía sueño fácil.

Con mucho cuidado trató de levantarse sin hacer ruido o movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertar al chico con el fin de buscar algo de comer. De un momento a otro empezó a sentir un hambre voraz, juraría que podía comerse un banquete entero y apenas estaría satisfecha. El problema que tenía era que si se levantaba y alguien la encontraba de pie sus esperanzas de casarse ese fin de semana se iría al basurero y tampoco podía llamar a Scarleth pues eso significaría despertar a Nate también. Su parte malvada estuvo tentada a hacerle una jugarreta al albino, pero descartó la idea, no podría ser tan desconsiderada.

Para su fortuna, Scarleth llegó con una bandeja repleta de comida y ella tuvo que reaccionar lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que hiciera ruidos propios de su personalidad escandalosa.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! - susurró la robusta cocinera- no sabía que el joven Nate estaba aquí también.

-No te preocupes- respondió Linda igualmente susurrando- solo está muy cansado por todo el trabajo que ha tenido.

Scarleth miró al albino que dormía ajeno a su presencia y a Linda, a pesar de que la castaña le confirmó que entre ambos no sucedía nada, esas acciones decían otra cosa. Había mucho enojo en las miradas de ambos la última vez que estuvo cerca y ahora parecían una pareja recién casada. Después de pensarlo rápidamente, llegó a la conclusión de que esos dos solo eran un par de tórtolos que no sabían cómo expresar sus sentimientos y eso que estaban por tener un bebé.

-¿Quieres que traiga más comida para él? Aunque tu porción es grande lo hice para el bebé.

-Creo que es lo mejor, tengo demasiada hambre, siento que comería una vaca entera Scar- expresó Linda con ánimo.

-Eso es buena señal cariño…Por cierto, hoy luces radiante, ¿algún motivo en especial?-le preguntó la mujer con picardía. La reacción de Linda solo le causó mucha gracias, parecía un tomate – Ya, ya, disculpa mi indiscreción, apresúrate a comer.

Luego de sopesar los nervios que la pregunta de la empleada le causó, empezó a comer como si hubiese estado meses sin probar bocado, y es que como no estarlo, había de todo, frutas, pan, jugo, miel, crema ácida y jaleas de variado sabor. ¡Dios! ¡Todo estaba tan malditamente bueno! Todo, todo, hasta que llegó a la fresas…No se equivoquen, ella amaba las fresas, era sus frutas favoritas, pero de un pronto a otro le dio un asco insoportable en cuanto bajaron por su garganta. La textura se le hizo repugnante:

-Scar, Scar ¡quita las fresas!- al diablo con Near, estaba desesperada por sacar eso de su vista.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – la cocinera se asustó bastante por el cambio drástico en la actitud de la castaña.

-¡Quita las fresas! – a medio pronunciar palabras las arcadas se hacían más notorias, no aguantaría mucho más.

Near despertó de golpe, su mente duró alrededor de cinco segundos en orientarse, pero tan pronto escuchó los gritos de Linda se incorporó ¿curioso? ¿preocupado? No, era curiosidad. El grito/orden de la castaña fue claro "¡Llévame al baño ya!, por lo cual él se incorporó totalmente y con la ayuda de Scarleth – que no sabía qué diablos hacía ahí- la llevaron al inodoro justo a tiempo para presenciar como Linda devolvía todo lo que había comido. Scarleth le sostuvo el cabello y le frotaba la espalda a modo de consuelo, pero sinceramente no estaba funcionando, el sabor de la fresa no se iba y por ende su asco tampoco.

-Tranquila cariño, estoy aquí – Scarleth trataba de confortarla lo más que podía, el joven Near, ahora en la puerta, simplemente marcaba una distancia por lo cual concluía que realmente el albino y ellas solo tuvieron un desliz, pero no estaban juntos- Trata de respirar más despacio, ayudará a calmarte y que las náuseas bajen.

-E-Esto no me agrada- comentó débilmente la castaña mientras abrazaba al inodoro como si fuera su más fiel compañero.

-Jajaja, ¿de verdad? Pues esto que acaba de pasar solo confirma tu embarazo y es solo una de las etapas antes de ser mamá así que…¡Bienvenida a la maternidad!

-Wuju…- contestó Linda con todo el desgaño del mundo y devolviendo lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno nuevamente.

Near presenciaba la escena tratando de dar una distancia prudencial a las mujeres, por un maldito momento se asustó con los gritos desesperados de Linda, el pensamiento inmediato que tuvo fue de un nuevo aborto y eso lo tenía primero con pánico y luego pensativo. Según su acuerdo ella se iría con la criatura a donde le plazca, él no tendría contacto con ella, no le importaba (¿o sí?), en serio no le importaba la criatura, ya por solucionada la situación cada quien tomaría su camino y continuaría con su vida. Él resolvería ese caso y se marcharía de Wammy´s para -ojalá- no volver nunca más, continuaría resolviendo casos y su mundo volvería a ser el mismo de antes, lejos de todas las personas que le recordaban su infancia de manera fastidiosa: Roger, Wammy´s y sus niños, Scarleth, Linda.

Linda se casaría y se marcharía, seguirá pintando y cuidando a la criatura en cuanto naciera. Ahora que caía en cuenta…Si Linda se casaba y no se divorciaba a tiempo el niño tendría los apellidos del rubio insoportable…Él no podía permitir eso, era su sangre, no la mancharía con el apellido de ese mononeuronal prometido de Linda.

-¿Joven Nate?- las palabras de la empleada lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. - ¿Podría cuidarla por un momento? Linda debe bañarse y tengo que traer los jabones especiales que Jeff le dio. Solo será un momento.

-E-Estoy bien Scar- Linda reaccionó como si la petición de la mayor fuera el peor insulto sobre la tierra.

-¿Bien? Das pena Linda- comentó el albino con sorna para fastidiarla un poco. Era su venganza por la tonta decisión de casarse por dinero. Reiteraba**, él tenía más**, pero bueno.

-¡Púdrete estúpido albino genérico!- le contestó ella encolerizada con un viejo apodo que Mello le dio a modo de ofensa.

-Apresúrate Scarleth- ordenó Near. Dormir con Linda podía ser excelente, pero en definitiva despertar con ella era otra cosa.

En cuanto la mujer salió, él se acercó para tratar de levantarla, bajó la manilla del inodoro aprovechando que ella aún tapaba el vómito y la llevó a la bañera. Los ojos de Linda resplandecían en furia, ese estúpido primero le decía una grosería y después la ayudaba, ¿qué clase de relación tóxica era esa?

Con cuidado el albino la sentó en la bañera y se acomodó a su lado esperando el regreso de la mujer mayor. Linda por su parte recostó la cabeza en la orilla de la bañera tratando de descansar, sin embargo, era un intento en vano, se sentía de lo peor y todo le daba vueltas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la pregunta la hizo más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

-Como si estuviera muriendo.

Scarleth llegó rápido para disgusto de Near, sinceramente le daba placer culposo molestar a Linda, hacía expresiones divertidas y se volvía irracional. Se puso serio en cuanto notó que la cocinera empezó a desvestir a Linda hasta dejarla completamente desnuda mientras abría el grifo con agua tibia. Volvió a levantarse alegando que olvidó las vitaminas y demás medicamentos que Linda debía tomar por el ajetreo así que nuevamente los dejó solos.

El albino la miraba sin descaro, Linda le atraía sexualmente hablando, eso nunca lo ocultó, así que le daba completamente igual, además, debía cuidarla por solicitud de Scarleth. Linda no pasó por alto la situación y de verdad en esa mañana Near la estaba fastidiando como nunca.

-¿No tienes trabajo? ¿O te gusta lo que vez? – le preguntó con sarcasmo la castaña.

-Tengo el día libre y me gusta lo que veo – contestó "L" aumentando su molestia.

-Vete de aquí Nate, me faltas el respeto.

-¿Por qué? Ya te vi desnuda.

-¡Ash! Que me haya acostado contigo no te da permiso para invadir mi espacio personal.

-Estas siendo hipócrita. Tu invadías el mío cuando éramos niños.

-¿Disculpa? ¡éramos unos niños! No puedes comparar eso con esto.

-Si tu lo dices- contestó el muchacho de mala gana levantándose y saliendo de la habitación con enojo.

Realmente él no entendía a esa mujer, era un fastidio y dolor de cabeza, insoportable. Se dirigió a su propia habitación a buscar con qué distraerse y sacarse a esa mujer de su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego del baño, le tocó volver a la cama nuevamente, se empezaba a sentir mejor así que tener que estar postrada sin hacer nada la aburría muchísimo. Recordó de pronto que Vincent le pidió llamar a Rose para la boda. ¡Es cierto! Qué tonta, si había alguien en este mundo que le haría bien esa era su querida amiga, tenía bastante de no hablar con ella.

Tomó el teléfono y esperó mientras este timbraba:

_-¡Nath! ¿Eres tú? – _la alegre voz de su amiga rápidamente le hizo timbrar los oídos.

-Si soy yo Rose, disculpa no haberte llamado antes.

-_Descuida, Vincent me comentó que con la boda pues la seguridad aumentó y que por eso era difícil contactar contigo. _

-Si, así es. Por cierto, él te mencionó sobre la boda de este sábado, ¿verdad?

_-Claro que estaré ahí, jamás te dejaría sola y lo sabes, más considerando tu posición. _

-Ayyy Rose…te extraño demasiado – Linda no pudo contener las lágrimas – hay tanto que quiero contarte, necesito mucho sentir cariño.

_-¿Nath qué pasa? Te escucho muy mal. _

Su amiga siempre se preocupaba muchísimo por ella, a decir verdad era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, aunque ahora…

-No, no lo está. Yo…yo estoy embarazada. -Le costó tanto decir esas palabras, quería tanto desahogarse y quién mejor que Rose para confiarle ese secreto. En la línea un silencio largo hizo que Linda se preocupara, esperaba una reacción más enérgica de su amiga- ¿Rose? ¿Estas ahí?

_-S-Si, aquí estoy. D-Disculpa es solo que…no puede creerlo. ¿Cómo pasó? Wow…esa fue una gran noticia. ¡Te felicito amiga! _

Ahí estaba, esa sí que era su amiga.

-Bueno…

_-¿Es de Vincent? ¿Él lo sabe? _

-No, no Rose. Vincent no lo sabe porque no es el padre, es otra persona. U-Un amigo de la infancia. Nos reencontramos y nos pasamos de tragos hasta que tuvimos sexo y bueno, pasó lo que pasó.

_-Vaya…no sé qué decir. Solo ten por seguro que no te dejaré sola en esto. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, te amo mucho amiga, lo sabes. _

-Claro que lo sé Rose, yo también te amo. Bueno, te estaré llamando para coordinar donde vernos el sábado, ¿te parece? Quiero que me ayuden a arreglarme.

_-Por supuesto ahí estaré. _

Una vez colgó el teléfono dio un largo suspiro, sentía como si un peso se le quitara de encima. Contar con Rose era demasiado para ella, en ocasiones se avergonzaba por lo dependiente que solía ser con su amiga, pero ha sido la persona que estuvo incondicionalmente con ella desde que se conocieron en su primera exposición de arte a los 17 años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al anochecer, logró que el doctor la autorizara a cenar con Roger y los niños en el comedor, no fue fácil, el director tuvo que bajarla con extremo cuidado. Para disgusto suyo, Near también estaba ahí, fue obligado por el mayor a que los acompañara en el banquete. Mientras cenaban uno de los guardas llegó con un enorme ramo de flores que colocó en la mesa donde comían, informó que un repartidor llegó a dejarlas a petición de un admirador anónimo. Near inmediatamente se puso en alerta, evitó que Linda tocara siquiera las flores, si el asesino ya había recurrido a veneno nada descartaba que esta ocasión fuera similar.

-¿Traía alguna tarjeta? – preguntó el albino con seriedad.

-No joven Nate, únicamente traía esto- comentó el guarda dándoles un chupete para bebé.

Linda miró con pavor el objeto, claro que era el asesino, nadie más sabía que estaba en Wammy´s…Debió interceptar el teléfono de Rose, ¡su amiga podía estar en peligro! Dirigió su mirada llena de pánico hacia Near, pero para su sorpresa, éste solo tenía una sonrisa retorcida dibujada en su rostro. La debilidad del embarazo hizo que no pudiera aguantar más sus nervios y se desmayó causando un gran alboroto en los presentes.

Rápidamente Roger la subió a la habitación y Scarleth usó un algodón con alcohol para hacerla volver. Desorientada abrió los ojos buscando al albino, estaba segura de que él lo sabía, sabía que Rose corría peligro, el asesino la había atacado una vez y podía hacerlo nuevamente.

-Linda necesitas descansar, por favor- Roger insistía, estaba preocupado, Wammy´s corría riesgo, los niños corrían riesgo.

-Roger, yo me encargaré. Tu ve a calmar a los niños, después hablaré contigo personalmente y resolveremos las cosas. – en ocasiones al director del orfanato se le olvidaba lo grande que estaban sus chicos.

-Está bien, vamos Scarleth.

Una vez que se retiraron de la habitación, Linda aprovechó para expresar su preocupación:

-Near, Rose…

-Ya mandé personas que la cuidarán, no te preocupes.

Linda soltó el aire que tenía contenido y las lágrimas volvieron. En serio se sentía tan sola, tan desesperada…

-E-Estoy cansada de todo esto…tengo miedo, quiero que todo se acabe, ese maldito…Mi bebé…

-Linda – el albino llamó su atención con autoridad- deja de estresarte. Te dije que no permitiría que te pusieran un dedo encima…ni a ti ni al fe…bebé -corrigió rápidamente. – Tienes que mantenerte saludable si quieres que se quede en tu vientre.

Probablemente fue la situación, o su frágil estado emocional, pero no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazar a Near y besarlo con dulzura. Esas actitudes suyas hacían volver a la vieja Linda. Para su sorpresa el muchacho correspondió el beso por lo cual ella únicamente se dedicó a disfrutar el momento. Una vez que se separaron el albino tomó la palabra:

-Linda…esa criatura…llevará mi apellido- nuevamente el ónix de sus ojos la miraban con posesión, ¿acaso Near estaba reclamando a su hijo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11 ¡up! Espero que lo disfruten muchísimo y no olviden dejar sus reviews que alimentan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo para ustedes. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

_-Linda…esa criatura…llevará mi apellido. _

La afirmación la había dejado en shock, ¿a qué jugaba Nate?

-¿D-Disculpa? – preguntó la castaña aún consternada y separándose del albino como si de fuego se tratase.

-Fui lo bastante claro Linda, no hay necesidad de repetirlo- una nueva discusión se avecinada. Era fácilmente predecible tomando como base la cantidad de expresiones que el rostro de la mujer mostró en escasos segundos.

-¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta?- la ira se iba apoderando de ella con rapidez. No estaba para bromas ni mucho menos para los actos egoístas del muchacho- ¿Ahora quieres reconocerlo? Tú mismo lo dijiste, que no ibas a aceptar a un niño como consecuencia de tus actos. ¡Lo catalogaste prácticamente como un error más! ¡No vengas a joderme ahora Nate!

-Se lo que dije – interrumpió con hastío el peliblanco- y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que la llegada de esa criatura obstaculice mi trabajo. Pero tampoco huiré de mis responsabilidades.

La cara de Linda era todo un poema. De verdad que ella no comprendía a ese chico tan problemático, primero le decía una cosa, luego otra y justamente cambiaba de parecer cuando ella estaba por tomar decisiones importantes en su vida, cuando se disponía a cumplir sus propósitos. Era como si…como sí él adivinara lo que pasaba por su mente y se encargara de arruinarlo volteando las cosas a como él quería. No lo permitiría.

-No. – contestó secamente.

-¿No? – Near ya se esperaba esa respuesta- te recuerdo que a nivel legal no es algo que puedas evitar. Imagino que pensaste: "si me divorcio a tiempo no tendrá el apellido Ford, sino el mío", pero te recuerdo que si haces eso podré reconocerlo igualmente, y aunque no quieras la ley propone procesos para lograr darle mi apellido con o sin tu consentimiento.

¡Ella mataba a ese bastardo ahí mismo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a acorralarla de esa manera?! Linda estaba empezando a hiperventilar de la furia.

-¡¿C-Cómo te atreves?! – la sonora cachetada acompañó sus bufidos coléricos- te dije que yo no soy uno de tus estúpidos subordinados, que ni se te ocurra pensar que podrás manejarme a tu antojo Nate Rivers. Yo no soy uno de tus juguetitos con los cuales quitarte el capricho.

-¿Capricho? -Nate le devolvió la mirada con la mejilla pintada de un tenue carmín – Si estuviera encaprichado contigo tu me estás devolviendo el juego. "No entiendo a este sujeto", es lo que piensas, ¿pero que hay de ti? También quisiste jugar. Aunque estabas ebria eras lo suficientemente consiente para evitar acostarte conmigo, y estabas aún más consiente en la siguiente ocasión. Permitiste que durmiera contigo y hace unos momentos me besaste. Ahora no quieres que reconozca al niño y te molestas. ¿Qué eso no es un capricho también Linda?

Linda se quedó sin habla. Odiaba en demasía cada palabra que el albino pronunció, pero lo que más detestó fue que tuviera razón, ambos estaban sumergidos en un estira y afloja, en una bizarra relación de amor-odio que les gustaba. Por que a Near le atraía verla echa una fiera tratando de enfrentarlo, creyendo que por haberle dado uno que otro golpe bajo a su ser completo, lo vencería. Y a Linda le gustaba sentirlo a sus pies, su ego aumentaba con cada gesto de aceptación que él tenía para con ella.

Al final había terminado enredándose con él más de lo que quería y luciendo como la misma ingenua niña de Wammy´s.

"_¿Qué acaso vas a seguir de tonta Linda?" –_ la furiosa voz de Mello hizo eco en su cabeza- _"No vayas a enfrentarlo. Es mi rival no el tuyo, deja de tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden, tú nunca has sido parte del juego"_.

Esas habían sido las duras palabras que Mello le dedicó en cuando la visitaron minutos antes de proporcionarles las armas para derrotar a Kira. Ella estaba tan indignada con el sacrificio que él y Matt harían mientras el albino solo se quedaba sentado observándolos morir.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio donde su cabeza procesó toda esa información y dándose cuenta de su equivocación pronunció su veredicto definitivo para darle fin a esa situación:

-Tenías razón…Fue un error que no debió pasar…todo esto fue un error. L-le diré al doctor que practique el aborto, así tu y yo olvidaremos que todo esto pasó y seguiremos nuestras vidas lo más lejos el uno del otro. – Una traicionera lágrima adornó su rostro cuando finalizó.

No se atrevía a mirar al albino, aunque tampoco era necesario, podía sentir a su lado la molestia emanando de él.

-Si es lo que quieres no te detendré- finalizó el joven retirándose de la habitación en silencio.

Cuando estuvo completamente sola el llanto no se hizo esperar. Dejó salir toda la frustración que sentía a raíz de la situación. Le dolía, le dolía mucho la opción que ella misma dio, pero era la única forma, de lo contrario aquello solo sería un círculo vicioso que no acabaría nunca. Ella no tendría con Near lo que realmente deseaba, era mejor empezar a ser realista y aprovechar su boda con Vincent.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la discusión que tuvieron no volvió a ver a Near, aunque no podía salir del todo, el único momento donde coincidían era la cena y el chico nunca se presentó. Los días pasaron y el dichoso sábado llegó, el día de su boda. Logró caminar para que el doctor le diera el alta, pero no se atrevió a comentarle sobre el aborto, por un lado, sabía que si lo hacía la intervención quirúrgica le impediría asistir, y por el otro, aquellas palabras no salían de su boca. Miraba su vientre sin tener la valentía de hacer aquello, su mente le decía una y otra vez que los que se equivocaron habían sido ella y Near, la criatura no debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Linda- la voz de Roger la interrumpió- es hora de irnos, debemos llegar antes a la oficina del abogado para encontrarnos con tu amiga.

-S-Si Roger, en seguida voy.

La boda sería en unas dos horas. Vincent le confirmó que el abogado estaba totalmente disponible y que lo único que tenía preparado en su agenda era su boda. Esta se realizaría en una oficina privada, según entendió por Halle, dadas las circunstancias era lo más conveniente a efectos de protegerlos a ambos del asesino. Tenían preparado una habitación contigua a la oficina del abogado a fin de que ella se reuniera con Rose y se preparara para la celebración. Si bien Jeff le comentó que era mejor alistarse en Wammy´s Roger lo descartó de inmediato alegando que debían evitar que personas extrañas se apersonaran a la institución.

Durante todo el trayecto su mente solo podía divagar en Near y el bebé. Aún en ese día el albino solo preparó unos cuantos oficiales para custodiar el edificio, pero al igual que los restantes días no se apareció.

-¿Estas bien Linda?- Roger estaba preocupado, Near le comentó que discutió con Linda, pero que las cosas relativas a su plan se mantenían firme – Tienes un gesto digno de un funeral.

-Si Roger descuida. Además, es un matrimonio arreglado, no es la gran cosa.

-Yo…debo decirte que, aunque esto es de gran ayuda para Wammy´s no estas obligada a nada. No nos debes nada Linda, a ninguno de nosotros. Wammy´s se fundó para ayudar a las personas, no para recibir cosas a cambio.

-Lo sé Roger y no te preocupes, lo hago voluntariamente porque es mi deseo retribuir todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si, esto también lo hago por Mello y Matt. Antes de morir Mello dijo: "_Oye Linda, procura ayudar al viejo, ya no está en edad para lidiar con los mocosos, aunque desde que nos fuimos la tiene muy sencillo, ¿o no Matt?". _

-¡Cielos! Ese chico.

Ambos sonrieron con añoranza, Roger podía ser muy estricto y todo, pero esos niños eran lo único que le quedaba del sueño que construyó al lado de Watari y su propia difunta esposa. Los tres habían sido amigos de la infancia, niños privilegiados, pero su esposa siempre tuvo una sensibilidad social tan grande que, los convenció de tomar sus fortunas e invertirlas en el orfanato. Al ser niños adinerados fueron testigo de la segregación social y la enorme brecha que existía entre ellos y los pobres, pero también identificaron, especialmente ella, que mucho se debía a la ignorancia de los ricos, por lo cual decidieron fundar el orfanato a fin de crear un lugar en el cual los niños podrían optar por una mejor movilidad social.

Como deseaba que sus dos seres amados estuvieran ahí para presenciar el nuevo futuro de Wammy´s…

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina Linda notó a Rose esperándola en la puerta trasera, su ánimo subió de inmediato.

-¡Rose! -saludó alegremente.

-¡Nathalia! ¡Oh querida! Te extrañé demasiado – la otra chica la abrazó con efusividad, pero era obvio, hacía unos meses que no se veían - ¿Estás bien? Tienes un aspecto enfermizo terrible.

-Ha sido una semana complicada, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¡Cierto! Rose él es Roger, es…

-Su nuevo mayordomo y encargado de asistir a la señorita Nathalia en lo que necesite- Roger la interrumpió para su extrañeza, no comprendía el motivo por el cual ocultó su identidad.

-Es un placer Roger – Rose había correspondido a la presentación- Será mejor que entremos, está empezando a enfriar y no te hará bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La habitación era de un tamaño mediano, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba para prepararse. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse el vestido, al cual, dicho sea de paso, debió aflojarle un poco las costuras pues en esa semana subió un poco de peso por el embarazo. Wow, debía controlarse un poco.

-Awww~ luces hermosa cariño- Rose la miraba con ensoñación- ven, es hora del peinado y maquillaje, hoy es un día super especial así que debes estar impecable.

Roger miraba cauteloso la habitación y a las mujeres, Near le advirtió que debía estar alerta, el asesino podía aparecer en cualquier momento, y con justa razón, con la clase de psicópata que era podía burlar a los policías fácilmente.

Después de alrededor de una hora, el trabajo estaba hecho. El maquillaje era discreto y su peinado muy simple, a pesar de haber podido caminar se fatigaba rápido. Se giró quedando frente a Roger que le devolvió una sonrisa un poco más comprensiva, aquello no era una celebración genuina.

-Descuida Roger, todo va a estar bien. Es nuestro regalo para ti.

-¡Exacto Roger! – el extraño comentario de Rose llamó la atención de ambos. – este es el regalo de la dulce Linda para Wammy´s house.

Al voltear los ojos de Linda se ensancharon, no solo las palabras de su amiga la descolocaron, sino también el hecho de que los estaba apuntando con un arma.

-¿R-Rose? ¿Qué es…esto?

Roger se adelantó a Linda con el fin de protegerla.

-¡Alto ahí o te mueres viejo asqueroso!- Esta vez el arma fue apuntada hacia el director- ¡Oh vamos no te hagas la estúpida Nath! O debería decir Linda, claro si así te llamas en realidad.

Mientras hablaba la mujer arrojó a sus pies todas las cosas que estaban en su baúl, los papeles de su adopción con su verdadero nombre, así como también sus dibujos de Matt, Mello y Near. Linda se sentía en shock, su cabeza era un mar de confusiones.

-Señorita baje el arma- Roger trabaja de manejar la situación lo mejor que podía, él era lo único que se interponía para proteger la vida de Linda y el bebé.

-¡No me digas que hacer! – gritó colérica la mujer- No me des órdenes director de mierda, he matado por menos.

-¿Qué tu qué? – Esta vez fue Linda quien tomó la palabra.

-Sorpresa querida ~ ¿Quién crees que mató a todas esas sucias ratas que se acercaron a ti? – Rose se deleitaba con la mirada confusa de Linda- Oh bueno, no te culpo, fui una gran actriz todo el tiempo.

-¿Tu eres el acosador?

-¡Acosador! No me insultes Linda. Yo no soy ninguna acosadora, yo soy la única persona en este mundo que te ama y se preocupa por ti. Todo esto lo hice por tu bien – dijo Rose acercándose a Linda tomándola del rostro aún con su arma- Tu eres demasiado valiosa para este mundo…Nadie te merece, solo yo.

-E-Esas personas…Rose tu…- las lágrimas empezaron a adornar el rostro consternado de Linda.

-Esas personas eran lo peor. Debiste escucharlos hablar de ti, eran unos sucios pervertidos, no podía permitir que personas tan impuras se acercaran a un ángel como tú.

-P-Pero a ti te atacó…

-Discúlpame mi vida, solo quería llamar tu atención, esos detectives te mantenían tan alejada de mí. Tu atención no estaba en mí – finalizó Rose haciendo un puchero.

Linda observaba atenta los cambios de personalidad que su amiga estaba presentando. Era algo tan imposible de creer que rogaba porque eso fuese una broma pesada. Aunque…todo indicaba lo contrario.

-Susy…no se suicidó, ¿cierto? – aún consternada trataba de unir lo cabos por ella misma.

-Oh sí lo hizo, pero esa estúpida. Por su culpa casi se arruina todo, no sabes cuánto tuve que correr. Le encargué una única cosa y la perra lo hace mal, imagina el desperdicio, tuve que acostarme con ella nuevamente para que accediera y me falló. Menos mal que la manipulé lo suficiente para que se quitara la vida.

Rose se expresaba como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima y ese fue el punto de quiebre para Linda. Aunque por sus hermosos recuerdos no podía creer que su amiga hiciera tales cosas, por lo que se le presentaba justo ahora, podía decir con certeza que Rose era simplemente una asesina que fingió todo este tiempo. Le dolía en el alma tal traición, pero la manera en que jugó con ella y con todas esas personas a las cuales les quitó la vida de la forma más cruel no se lo perdonaría.

-Linda…escucha- Rose volvía a tomar la palabra de forma dulce- esto es por nosotras. Y bueno, ahora también lo hago por nuestro bebé. Vamos a ser mamás.

Linda sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, no sabía si aquello fue su recién descubierto instinto materno, pero o no…

-No te atrevas a mencionar o meter a mi hijo en esto perra psicópata. - respondió la castaña con brusquedad

Las frías palabras de Linda borraron de inmediato la sonrisa de la mujer. Roger que se había mantenido cauteloso, especialmente cuando la chica se acercó a Linda, aprovechó que esta empezó a retroceder. Con rapidez tomó la muñeca de Rose y empezó un forcejeo con ella para tratar de quitarle el arma. Linda miraba con horror como los dos en su pelea apuntaban hacia todo lado y varios disparos fueron a dar a los muebles de la habitación, por lo cual optó por agacharse detrás de un sofá.

Escuchó otro disparo y después el sonido de un cuerpo caer, asustada se levantó y miró con pánico como Roger se tomaba su hombro tratando de contener el sangrado.

-¡ROGER! – gritó desesperada.

-¡Corre Linda! ¡Sal de aquí!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12 ¡up! Bueno, se viene el final…Sé que quizá es muy repentino, pero era algo que ya tenía planeado solo que olvidé anunciarlo XD **

**Espero disfruten de este bello momento de tensión. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
